¿Comprometidos?
by Pony Onii
Summary: Arthur tenía un futuro prometedor, era listo, hábil y sus padres le habían dejado una gran fortuna antes de morir. Todo iba bien en su vida. Al menos hasta que a sus doce años descubre que sus padres le habían comprometido... ¡Y CON UN HOMBRE!
1. Una noticia inesperada

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada partiré por las formalidades: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, como todos ya deben de saber...ojala fueran míos -.-**

**Además me gustaría agradecerles el que lean este que es mi primer fanfic... espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p>Hacia un día maravilloso, la luz embrujada como un viejo pintor que con su invisible pincel, hacía entrar los tonos y los colores en la ventana del joven inglés, quien disfrutaba de su preciado té mientras miraba a su tutor, el cual a su vez le dirigía una mirada inquietante, con algo entre la duda, la culpa, y el temor. Aunque también parecía estar divirtiéndose un tanto con la situación, o eso dedujo Arthur, gracias a la leve sonrisa que esbozaba a ratos su acompañante.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? –preguntó Arthur, dejando de lado el delicioso y dulce liquido que caliente caía por su garganta para poder concentrarse en las "terribles" noticias que traía el hombre aquel. Su interlocutor suspiró.

-Pues verá, señorito Kirkland - se dirigió al niño de doce años a quien había criado desde que sus padres murieran en un accidente dejándole a cargo su tutoría.

El señor y la señora Kirkland habían sido gente amable, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar a su cuidado a su pequeño hijo, y así lo había hecho. Arthur era un joven muy prometedor, siempre supuso que conseguiría un buen trabajo y lograría conservar la extensa fortuna que sus padres le habían heredado, junto a una hermosa esposa. O al menos eso hubiese querido

- Hace algunos días fui notificado de que la señora Jones ha muerto de neumonía, como usted seguramente no sabrá es que los Jones y los Kirkland han sido amigos desde generaciones, sus padres, especialmente, se llevaban extremadamente bien con el señor y la señora Jones. En fin, los Jones son una familia adinerada, aunque su fortuna no supera a la suya. Hace alrededor de 7 años, tuvieron una hija –en este momento su tutor se detuvo para tragar saliva- tus padres –continuó- decidieron comprometerte con la pequeña y hermosa hija de los Jones apenas supieron la fantástica noticia, para ese momento debía de tener unos 5 años. Al año siguiente los señores murieron en mortal accidente. –Arthur recordaba bien ese hecho, la muerte de sus padres- Ahora, bien es sabido por ti, que un compromiso no se puede romper sin el consentimiento de ambas partes, es decir de ambos padres, hasta hace una semana cuando la señora Jones me mandó a llamar para notificarme el problema en su compromiso, que yo desconocía por completo, teníamos la esperanza de que la Iglesia hiciera una excepción ante tan particular caso. Ahora que la señora Jones, está acompañando a su esposo en el lecho de la muerte, mucho me temo de tu pesar. Y ya no sé cómo te sobrepondrás a lo que viene.

-Pero –dijo Arthur interrumpiendo el relato- aún no veo el problema, si es joven, hermosa y adinerada… debería ser una buena esposa ¿qué es lo que tanto me pesaría?

-Es evidente que no ves el problema, mi señor, lo que sucede es terrible. La pobre señora estaba tan enojada cuando me lo dijo. Me pidió por Dios que nunca contratara a una matrona húngara para atender a mi esposa. Y la pobre como nunca atendió a su retoño, que para eso estaba la sirvienta en la que tanto había confiado y ahora esto…

-No estamos llegando al punto. Sea tan amable de explicarse con brevedad.

-Oh, si, lo lamento señorito. Lo que sucede, en verdad es trágico para usted. Lo que sucede es que Los señores Jones nunca tuvieron una hija. La antes conocida Emily Jones, en realidad es… un niño.

-¿Q-qué tratas de decir? –preguntó Arthur nervioso

-Que estás comprometido con el pequeño Alfred Jones –murmuró nervioso su tutor

Se pudo escuchar en todo el mundo, y digo, TODO el mundo el grito de espanto del joven rubio

* * *

><p>-Aún no entiendo por qué me llevas a verle –dijo el aún enojado chico que iba con los brazos cruzados y las grades cejas fruncidas en claro signo de enfado. Es que, ¡¿cómo mierda sus padres le habían comprometido con un hombre? Repito un HOMBRE. Y aún peor. ¡¿CÓMO –en esta parte la autora deja correr un hermosa melodía clásica en sustitución a todas las obscenas palabras que nuestro joven inglés conoce por quién sabe qué sastre francés y que si fueran emitidas dejarían traumados a muchos lectores inocentes- SUS PADRES NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERA UN NIÑO?-<p>

-Necesitas conocer a tu prometida –dijo su tutor, ahora divertido con el sufrimiento del niño- y, además, si los tutores del joven Jones conocen la situación podremos remediarla. ¿O prefieres estar casado con un hombre? –dijo sardónicamente (es como el sarcasmo pero utilizado de forma más burlesca y no tan irónica) su tutor.

El niño iba a replicar, pero se contuvo al ver que ya había llegado.

Era una casa con magníficos jardines llenos de rosas y árboles, una elegante fuente se situaba frente a la fachada de la casa, la cual era grande, al menos eso pudo notar desde el coche, y muy lujosa. "Parece un lugar agradable" pensó Arthur.

Bajaron del coche y fueron directamente a su objetivo. Después de una cordial bienvenida, que Arthur tomó muy en cuenta, los modales en esa casa eran exquisitos, al menos gozaba de la idea de que su "prometido" fuera una persona amable y comprensiva, se dirigieron a la sala de estar para hablar en privado con el tutor de el tal Alfred. A él lo dejaron afuera de esa conversación puesto que su propio tutor consideraba que ya estaba bastante agobiado con el tema para mantener una conversación calmada. Así que Arthur, con el orgullo doblemente herido ese día, decidió salir a recorrer esos extensos jardines que tanto le habían deleitado al llegar.

Caminó mucho, deteniéndose a admiran los árboles, la arquitectura de la casa que ahora que la miraba era hermosa, olió cientos de flores y escuchó el canto de los pájaros, en menos de media hora estuvo convencido del buen gusto que debían haber tenido los señores Jones, y ya se explicaba porque habían sido tan amigos de sus padres. Estaba recorriendo el jardín cuando una sirvienta se le acercó.

-El señor me dijo que debía presentarle al señorito Jones –dijo sonriente la joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-

Arthur asintió en silencio, ya resignado de su situación

-Acompáñeme por favor –pidió la chica encaminándose hacia el patio trasero que parecía ser aún más grande y con menos flores, al fondo parecía haber un pequeño bosque y quizás un lago, pensó Arthur –¿ve ahí, donde están esos árboles de al fondo, ese bosque?

-Por supuesto –contestó Arthur amablemente-

-El señorito Jones está jugando por allí, lo lamento, debo dejarlo para continuar con mi trabajo

-Márchese sin problemas señorita…

-Elizabeth –contestó la chica

-Señorita Elizabeth- dijo el chico dirigiéndose al lugar señalado-

Recorrió un buen trecho antes de sentir que los árboles se iban acercando más y más hasta ya tenerlos casi encima, entonces se detuvo a observar "¿dónde podrá estar?" pensó para sí, y pareciera que alguien estuviese escuchando porque justo en ese momento apareció un niño pequeño corriendo entre los árboles. Debía de tener unos 7 años, como había dicho su tutor, iba descalzo y algo sucio, y parecía que llevaba un vestido no muy femenino, más bien como una camisón, claro, es que hacía poco que habían descubierto la verdad de su género, y aún no habrían cambiado todo su vestuario. Aún así Arthur quedó boquiabierto, su pelo dorado y corto se mecía levemente gracias la corta carrera del pequeño, sus ojos, que desde esa distancia lograba ver con claridad, eran de un azul intenso como el mismísimo cielo donde los ángeles debían detenerse a observar sobre las nubes el hermoso rostro de ese niño de piel como marfil y deslumbradora sonrisa. El niño pareció verlo y decidió correr hacia él y saltar a sus brazos. Arthur sintió un nudo en su estomago. Cayó de espaldas con el niño en sus brazos y rodaron por el piso. Cuando se detuvo Arthur quedo debajo del pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado sobre él sonriéndole animosamente, apenas sentía presión sobre su abdomen relleno de molestas mariposas ¿Mariposas? No, no eran mariposas… fue por la caída, sí, eso era… la caída.

-¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? –dijo emocionado- Me llamo Alfred, ¿y tú? –preguntó el pequeño, eso confirmaba que aquel era su "prometido" y ahora se presentaba ante él tan naturalmente, ni siquiera debería saber sobre el error de sus padres, o según tenía entendido, la locura de su matrona, en fin.

-Mi nombre es Arthur-dijo levantándose lentamente del piso y limpiando sus ropas- Arthur Kirkland –dijo ya de pie-

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Arthur? –preguntó el niño tendiéndole una manita. A esta distancia Arthur podía ver que hace poco le habían cortado el pelo, y aún así, de su cabellera sobresalía un mechón desafiando a Newton. Además, sus ojos le parecieron más azules de lo que había pensado.

Arthur iba a negarse, pero la carita suplicante del niño se lo impidió. Suspiró.

-Me encantaría jugar contigo, Alfred –le tomó la mano y sonrió con ternura al ver la sonrisa del menor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa-

* * *

><p>-No tiene de que preocuparse, tardaremos algunos años, pero estoy seguro de que lograremos romper el compromiso entre el señor Kirkland y el señor Jones<p>

-Lo mejor ahora será que nos mantengamos en contacto para así avanzar más rápidamente.

-Alfred podría visitarlos en invierno… -sugirió el tutor del menor mientras caminaban por los jardines, meditando como resolver la situación

-Y Arthur podría venir acá en verano –señaló el tutor del mayor- y así… -se detuvo al oír una risa fuerte y alegre, que él no oía muchas veces pero conocía bastante bien. Se volteo para ver como Arthur salía corriendo tras un pequeño, que supuso era Alfred, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Conocía bien a Arthur y sabía que desde la muerte de sus padres no se dedicaba a sonreír mucho- Parece que alguien se lleva muy bien con el señor Jones –comentó a su acompañante-

-Así parece –comentó el otro con una sonrisa- Al menos no la pasaran tan mal. Pero ruego a su señoría que guardemos este secreto entre nosotros, nada más.

-No es preferente que sea de otro modo- dijo el hombre continuando con su paseo, mientras las risas de los menores se escuchaban por todo el jardín.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el primer cap?<strong>

**Acepto sugerencias, opiniones y todo tipo de fruta o vegetal**

**¿review?**


	2. Recuerdos desde el Corazón

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron o agregaron la historia a favoritos! los amodoro, me subieron el autoestima respecto a mi historia**

**Este cap es más largo... intenté hacerlo bien, espero que les guste, si no, de todos modos acepto que me lancen tomates, pasta, scones, de todo. Ah! y antes de que se me olvide le mando un beso a mi esposha en Finlandia -mi mejor amiga- que me demostró que el mundo es pequeño y que le encantó la historia, Gracias por las ideas! y ahora si, el cap!**

* * *

><p>-¡Arthur! –Llamaba un pequeño niño de alegre sonrisa- Vamos Arthur –dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia el chico rubio y de gruesas cejas que parecían cuidar con recelo esos hermosos jades que el chico llevaba por ojos- ¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas! –Suplicó el menor-<p>

Era un día soleado como pocos, y habían aprovechado para salir a pasear a un campo cercano, un largo camino se extendía ante los dos jóvenes bañado del ocre de las hojas de los árboles, la brisa era suave y fresca, aunque de momentos aumentaba para remover los dorados cabellos de su niño y arrancarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya lo sé Alfred, lo vienes repitiendo desde que salimos –replicó el inglés- Te prometo que cuando lleguemos jugaré contigo-

A su alrededor unas cercas algo viejas se cernían en un intento de separar el camino del bosque, cuando lo estimó que era un buen lugar Arthur alzó a Alfred en brazos, con su otra mano sostuvo la canasta que les habían dado las sirvientas y saltó la cerca, luego dejó la canasta sobre el piso.

-¿Vamos a jugar? –la emoción se veía en esos océanos. Arthur simplemente no podría resistirse nunca a esos ojos que le traían una calidez mágica a su pecho. Sonrió dejándole en el piso y se puso a contar contra un árbol- 1….2….3….4….5…6…

-No espíes –dijo Alfred mientras corría a esconderse-

-7…8…9…and….10 –se dio la vuelta, frente a si solo quedaba la canasta como fiel testigo de que alguna vez Alfred estuvo por allí- Voy a encontrarte –dijo a la nada-

La siguiente media hora, Arthur la dedicó en recorrer los alrededores en busca de Alfred, busco en cada árbol, en cada arbusto, bajo y sobre cada lugar donde podría o no caer el pequeño. Despues de los primeros 15 minutos, en su cara apareció una expresión del más puro terror corriendo por sus venas ¿Dónde se había metido su niño? Ya a la media hora sentía su pecho oprimido de dolor mientras corría como loco por el bosque gritando su nombre.

-¡ALFRED! –gritó por última vez antes de caer desplomado en el llanto, se cubrió la cara y mordió sus labios tratando de recuperarse, debía encontrarlo- Alfred –susurró con la voz rota antes de volver a pararse y continuar en su búsqueda-

Era ya de noche cuando rendido, agotado, sucio y con el corazón en un puño arrastró sus pies hacia donde había dejado sus cosas ¿Y ahora que haría?, ¿y si nunca volvía a ver a su pequeño, a sus ojos cielo, si no escuchaba más su risa….qué sería de él? En eso pensaba Arthur cuando alzó la vista hacia el árbol donde hace horas, contó hasta 10 y perdió a su pequeño….

-¿Alfred? –el aludido no contestó, estaba dormido y su respiración agitaba su pecho, parecía que había llorado. Arthur nunca había estado tan aliviado en su vida, casi sin pensarlo corrió a abrazar al menor, lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir nunca más. El pequeño despertó asustado, luego acompañó al inglés en su llanto

Nunca supo donde se había escondido Alfred, pero el volver a tenerlo en sus brazos llenaba todos los vacios que pudieran existir.

* * *

><p>Acababa de llegar a la casa de Alfred, estaba recorriendo los jardines en busca de este cuando creyó localizarlo sentado sobre un fino banco de madera… ¿leyendo? Era poco común ver a su pequeño tan tranquilo, pero de todos modos se alegró de que estuviera madurando.<p>

-Hola –lo saludó al acercarse- ¿Qué lees?- Alfred levantó la cabeza levemente, había algo raro en él-

-Hola señor Arthur-murmuró. Arthur rió-

-¿Desde cuándo que me llamas así?-dijo sonriente-

-B-bueno… desde ahora…-susurró. Arthur no pudo enternecerse más con lo que dijo, simplemente lo alzó en brazos, sonriendo al ver como se asustaba, y dio un par de vueltas alzándolo y abrazándolo a ratos. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Alfred se puso a llorar de susto, Arthur sintiéndose culpable lo bajo y le abrazó con cariño- Lo lamento… please, dont cry… dont cry… I love you, my boy –dijo esto sonrojándose levemente-

-A-arthur… -murmuró Alfred, pero no el Alfred que abrazaba, el otro Alfred….¡¿OTRO ALFRED? En efecto, el Alfred que los miraba con tristeza llevaba ese extraño mechón en su cabeza, el Alfred que abrazaba no….¿Sería eso lo que encontraba raro en su apariencia?, ¿Entonces, este no era su niño? No pudo seguir meditando, porque el Alfred que tenía en frente salió corriendo. No lo pensó dos, veces, corrió tras él, aún llevando al otro pequeño entre sus brazos.

Justamente paseaba un francés por allí, cuando vio a correr a Alfred cerca de él.

-¿Qué sucede _mon petit_? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta, el chico siguió corriendo hasta meterse dentro de la casa. Iba a continuar su paseo hasta que cierto inglés cejudo que muy bien conocía, al ser su sastre-aunque no le dejase conocer más a fondo, si es que me entienden- apareció corriendo también y le dejó un niño en los brazos antes de entrar precipitadamente a la casa- …¿Y tu quien eres, _mon ami_?

-Soy Mathew –murmuró

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo, Mathew?-dijo llevándose al pequeño en sus brazos

-¡Alfred! –gritó el mayor viéndolo subir escaleras arriba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras su niño y lo alcanzó cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación, trató de llegar antes que la cerrara, pero no pudo- ¡Alfred! –Llamó golpeando la puerta- Alfred, por favor… please…open the door, please –suplicó, si, llegaría a rogar de rodillas y a tragarse su orgullo por su niño-

-Ellos tampoco nos diferenciaban- murmuró entre lágrimas-

-¿Ellos quienes?

-Mis padres –Arthur se sorprendió, Alfred nunca hablaba de sus difuntos padres, se abrió la puerta. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus pómulos sonrosados, su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, y esos hermosos océanos parecían ahogarse en tristeza. A Arthur también le dieron ganas de llorar, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño-

-Te prometo –susurró aguantándose las lágrimas, en serio no podía verlo así- Te prometo que yo nunca volveré a hacerlo –dijo mientras besaba la frente del menor

* * *

><p>Los rayos de luz acariciaban su rostro, no solía dormir hasta tan tarde, pero había llegado muy entrada la noche y no tenía ganas de levantarse a pesar que el **** sol de ***** no le dejaba dormir. Había escuchado entrar y salir a la sirvienta, de seguro la chica no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir. Por fin eligió despertarlo con suavidad.<p>

-Señor Arthur… Señor Arthur, despierte por favor- dijo por lo bajo. El rubio suspiró y se incorporó.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó-

-Las dos –dijo la chica nerviosa-

¿Las dos? ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido?

-¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno a la cama? –Preguntó la chica-

-Por favor –contestó el inglés-

-Muy bien –dijo la chica ya a punto de salir- Señor Arthur…

-¿Mmm? –Preguntó ya ignorando un poco a la sirvienta-

-Tal vez le interese saber que el señorito Alfred llegó muy temprano esta mañana y le está esperando en compañía del Señor Bonnefoy

-Bueno, dile que me dispense de….. ¿QUÉ ALFRED ESTA AQUÍ? ¡¿Y CON EL SAPO ESE? –Gritó Arthur saltando de la cama y cambiándose a la velocidad de la luz- ¿Cómo es que no me despertaste antes? –Se quejó mientras saltaba en un pie para ajustarse un zapato-

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio dejaba a un niño pequeño con el pervertido de Francis? Aún cuando Arthur ya tenía 16 años y si quería le podía dar un golpe y dejarle inconsciente, ni muerto dejaba que el francés se le acercase más de lo necesario. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas le había hecho a su Alfred mientras él estúpidamente descansaba?

-Francés maldito, si le tocaste un solo cabello te mato –gruñó entre dientes mientras bajaba corriendo hacia las habitaciones del susodicho. Lo encontró esperando afuera del cuarto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, _mon ami_? –preguntó hacia dentro de la habitación, entonces reparó en la desarreglada imagen del inglés que se dirigía hacia él con el ceño fruncido, el pelo despeinado y la camisa mal abotonada. Y ni hablar de si su ropa combinaba o no. ¿Siquiera se había puesto calcetines iguales? Se cubrió el rostro con una mano melodramáticamente- ¿De qué sirve tener un estilista tan talentoso como yo trabajando con un monstruo como tú?

-SHUT UP, BASTARD! ¿Dónde está Alfred? –dijo furioso

Justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Francis se abría para dejar ver a Alfred más lindo que nunca. Llevaba puesta una vaporosa camisa blanca y un abrigo de refinado corte de un azul intenso que hacía que los ojos del chico brillaran como dos estrellas flotando en el cielo, además unos pantalones negros de tela muy fina que hacían parecer al chico más alto y unos zapatos brillosos. En un bolsillo del abrigo el cual solo tenía un par de botones abrochados sobresalía un fino pañuelo que dotaba al atuendo de aún más elegancia. El dorado pelo del menos brillaba cual oro y su rostro se veía más angelical y perfecto de lo normal. Arthur se aseguró a sí mismo que nunca encontraría más belleza ante sus ojos. El menor al ver al inglés corrió a sus brazos, ahora ya le llegaba un poco más arriba de las piernas al inglés, y le sonrió.

-¡Arthur! –dijo lleno de felicidad mirando al sonrojado inglés- ¡Despertaste! –dijo-

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo admirando aún lo bien que lucía-

-Ves _mon chéri, _deberías ser como _mon petit_ Alfred, el no se hiso ningún problema en dejarme medirlo para hacerle el traje a la talla y mira que bien está, no como tu –dijo señalando la ropa del inglés- ¿_mon chéri_?-Arthur no escuchó al francés, se arregló la camisa mal abotonada y tomo al pequeño de la mano guiándolo hacia la escalera-

-¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar al menor

-No, te estaba esperando –dijo el pequeño sin dejar de mirar al mayor

Francis sonrió para sí y negó con la cabeza

-Estos dos no tienen remedio –dijo-

* * *

><p>Era bien entrada la noche cuando su tutor entró a su habitación, no esperaba encontrarlo en pie pero una de las sirvientas le había notificado que Arthur aún no apagaba la luz. Miró en silencio como el inglés trabajaba afanosamente pintando unos soldaditos de madera que el mismo había hecho con sus manos. Parecía que le estaba complicando terminar su labor debido a que llevaba un brazo vendado. No le sorprendió, Arthur no era muy hábil con las herramientas de carpintería.<p>

-Arthur –llamó desde la puerta. El chico no volteo a verle concentrado al cien por ciento en su labor- ¿No te estarás encariñando demasiado con el pequeño?

-¿Qué dices? Esto solo es algo que hice a la rápida –contestó. No era cierto, llevaba semanas desvelándose para poder terminarlo y que quedara perfecto-

-Intenta dormir un poco esta noche, ya estás por terminar

-Bien –dijo cambiando de soldadito-

Su tutor se retiro, empezaba a dudar si era útil viajar a tantos lugares para buscar la solución al compromiso si ambos chicos parecían no querer separse nunca.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba bebiendo té cuando aquel hombre entró apresuradamente al salón. La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre las ventanas de la casa, como llorando los acontecimientos que ocurrían en otro lugar no tan lejano, antes de divisar a aquel extraño, Arthur se divertía observando cómo las gotas se aferraban al vidrio desesperadamente en su último intento de sobrevivir antes de caer al abismo, sin siquiera saber que en unos minutos iba a sentir que su vida caía al extraño parecía algo preocupado, en seguida lo vio corrió a entregarle la carta que llevaba en sus manos a Arthur. El inglés distinguió el sello de la familia Jones. Abrió la carta con inquietud mientras invitaba al hombre a sentarse y beber algo. Sus ojos corrieron por las letras cada vez más presurosos de terminar. Soltó la carta y salió corriendo a los establos, en menos de dos minutos el rubio galopaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Alfred presa de temor y pálido como nunca antes.<p>

Su tutor que estaba en el piso de arriba, le vio alejarse rápidamente y bajó para saber qué pasaba. Encontró al mensajero de los Jones sentado en una butaca y una carta botada en el piso, la tomo y leyó

"_Estimada Casa Kirkland_

_Me veo en la obligación de notificar con todo el pesar del mundo que el mayor de los Jones no podrá asistir a vuestra residencia en la fecha acordada por motivos de salud._

_Tristemente informo que el joven señor ha caído gravemente enfermo de neumonía, padecimiento que provocó la muerte de ambos padres del menor._

_Los mantendremos comunicados respecto la situación del señorito_

_ Atte. Casa Jones"_

Arthur obligó a su caballo a correr con mayor rapidez. Trataba de no pensar que pasaría lo peor mientras el cabalgaba hacia su niño. Cualquier espectador hubiese asegurado que bajo la lluvia el veloz cabalgar representaba una imagen muy dramática de un príncipe corriendo a rescatar a su damisela en peligro… y tal vez no se alejaba tanto de la realidad.

Apenas llegó corrió hacia el cuarto del pequeño que tocía bruscamente y respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad, estaba totalmente pálido y bañado en sudor, la fiebre roía su cuerpo. Caminó lentamente hacia él y le tomo de la mano mientras se arrodillaba juntó a la cama. Alfred abrió brevemente los ojos, que aún bajo estas circunstancias tenían un hermoso color azul y le sonrió con dificultad para luego caer abatido en fiebres y toces.

El inglés atrajo una silla hacia sí y no se separó de ella hasta que Alfred se mejoró, alrededor de una semana después.

* * *

><p>El coche se remecía de un lado para otro debido a la gran velocidad con la que avanzaba sobre el camino de piedra. Los caballos galopaban rápidamente mientras Arthur sonreía imaginando la cara de Alfred al ver su regalo. Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde que Alfred había caído gravemente enfermo y no le dejaban salir de la cama, así que el inglés lo venía a visitar todos los días.<p>

En cuanto llegaron subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encaminó al cuarto del menor.

-¡Arthur! –celebró su llegada, sus ojos brillaron al ver el obsequio, lo dejó en sus manos mientras le entregaba a la sirvienta el regalo que su tutor le había dado para Mathew, si, nuevamente se había olvidado de ese chico.

-_Mon ami_, Alfred –dijo el sapo que por alguna razón le había acompañado a casa de Alfred nuevamente- Tengo algo para ti –dijo tendiéndole un obsequio de vistoso color, el ojiazul sonrió tomándolo entre sus manos- Y ahora, ¿dónde está _mon chéri_ Mathew? –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Arthur examinó como habría sin mucho cuidado el regalo del francés encontrado muy fina ropa dentro de este, luego miró con mayor interés el del inglés, abriéndolo con cuidado y mirando su interior. El mayor sonrió al ver la cara de este iluminándose mientras cogía un par de soldaditos.

-Waaa~ y son todos distintos

-Claro que si Alfred –dijo el mayor sentándose a su lado- Es un regalo muy especial para una persona muy especial- el menor le lanzó una sonrisa radiante-

El resto del día jugó junto a Alfred con su nuevo presente, recibieron una breve visita de Mathew quien le mostró a su hermano su nuevo oso de peluche que, según dijo, el francés le había dado y este a su vez le mostró los soldaditos de Arthur, comieron pastel, y ya de noche, Arthur dormía abrazando al menor contra sí.

A eso de las doce de la noche sintió que alguien lo mecía suavemente, era su tutor. Salió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Alfred y lo acompañó hasta una sala donde los esperaba el tutor de Alfred. Tomó asiento.

-¿Sucede algo, caballeros? –preguntó inquieto-

-Arthur…verás…-empezó su tutor- tenemos que decirte la verdad….-tomó un poco de aire, sabía que esto sería duro para su pupilo- No queríamos atrasar tanto este momento… la verdad iba a decírtelo hace algunos días pero….en fin…Mañana mismo, tanto Alfred como Mathew se mudarán lejos para asistir a una prestigiosa escuela, los tramites ya están hecho, solo falta empacar…

-El inglés le miraba atentamente…lentamente su cerebro empezó a procesar la información- ¿Irse? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –dijo con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con dificultad-

-Por una temporada más o menos larga –interino el tutor del menor- Quizás…. Para siempre

Un nudo se formó en el estomago del inglés ¿Para siempre había dicho? ¿No era eso mucho tiempo? ¿Qué podría hacer todo ese tiempo sin su niño? ¿Qué sería de su vida si no tenía a su pequeño junto a él? Solo entonces se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto dependía de Alfred. Desde de que lo había conocido todas las mañanas despertaba con una sonrisa, y es más algunas veces se le podía encontrar con la mirada perdida en la bóveda celeste que se tendía ante sí, rememorando los orbes de su pequeño y ahora….se iría….

-….Para siempre –murmuró, el flequillo cubría sus ojos- Con su permiso -dijo levantándose como zombi-

Sintió que el mundo caía a sus pies, camino como un sonámbulo por el oscuro pasillo tratando de llegar hacia la habitación de Alfred, en el camino encontró a mucha gente guardando cosas en valijas y cubriendo muebles con sabanas blancas para protegerlos del polvo. Las sombras parecían tomar la forma de rostros, rostros que se burlaban del pesar de Arthur, que se burlaban de él porque ya no estaría con Alfred. Intentó escapar de los rostros, subió las escaleras con precipitación escapando de esas horribles risas que se formaban en su mente y se encerró en el cuarto de Alfred. Al observar a ese ángel dormir tranquilamente no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, se sentó a su lado sollozando.

-Arthur –escuchó la voz del menor mientras sentía que le abrazaba suavemente- No llores Arthur, yo voy a protegerte y seré tu hero –dijo muy bajito- y nunca volverás a llorar… -susurró- I love you Arthur

No pudo más que abrazarlo y sonreírle.

-I love you Alfred –susurro-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente bajó con su niño de la mano. Alfred no sabía nada, y quizás era mejor así. Antes de que subiera al carruaje, atrajo a su pequeño hacia sí y le susurró al oído<p>

-Iré por ti, lo prometo –Alfred se lo quedó mirando extrañado, luego le besó en la mejilla y corrió hacia el carruaje. Arthur se quedó mirando como su niño desaparecía en el horizonte con el corazón encogido.- Solo espero… volver a verte algún día -murmuró

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el segundo cap!<strong>

**Leve mención de Franada 3~**

**Ah, y gracias, es la mala costumbre de apretar la a en vez de la s, puse Francia en vez de Francis XDD ^/^**

**ahora contesto comentarios. La verdad es que tengo planeado un usuk aunque no lo aparente, ya verán como va la cosa después. Espero que el cap no sea muy tediosamente largo y que les haya gustado**

**Y Nekito, es un gusto conocerte y que te haya gustado la historia ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por las expresiones de ¡es tu primer fanfic? Me hicieron sentir orgullosa ^/^ -bueno, generalmente le ayudaba a mis amigas con sus fics, pero si, es el primero :3 -**

**Y de nuevo gracias por leer -siente que ha dado demasiadas gracias- **

**¿review?**


	3. Ni las distancias podrán separarnos

_**Hola a todos ^.^~ he aquí un nuevo cap~**_

_**Un agradecimiento a todos los que me han dado ideas, y a los que leen mi historia~**_

_**Espero que esto haya quedado decente. Perdonen la demora.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aléjate"<strong>

El mensaje era claro, preciso. Entonces, ¿por qué Arthur no lograba entenderlo?

"**Aléjate"**

La palabra se repetía en su mente

"**Aléjate"**

Todos estos años esperando un solo mensaje de respuesta, siquiera un breve saludo, una mísera palabra… pero no era esto lo que él había pedido.

"**Aléjate"**

¿Alejarse? Él no podía hacer eso y nada más

"**Aléjate"**

La carta había llegado cuando los rojos, naranjas y dorados cubrían la bóveda celeste como un manto. Más arriba, las nubes se pintan de rosas y violetas. Vuelan, flotan y juegan en el cielo que arde en mil colores.

Adiós cálidos tonos que cubren el infinito azul, ahora las estrellas plagaban el firmamento, la noche se abría omnipotente y una fría brisa corría para refrescar los sueños de los que duermen. Pero nuestro inglés no es uno de esos, no, él aún no puede creer lo que le acaba de ocurrir.

Volvió a mirar el sobre incrédulo. Si, no tenía remitente pero… sólo él lo podía haber enviado, estaba más que claro ¿a quién más conocía en Toulouse? Nadie, sólo pudo haberlo enviado él.

-Alfred –murmuró, mirando el papel que con odio había sido marcado con esa palabra "Aléjate"

Arrugó la hoja con fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes corrían por sus mejillas

-Todo el tiempo que te he estado esperando…no tenías porque rechazarme de este modo –dijo mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, ya no quería volver a llorar por ese niño mimado- eres un… ¡eres un maldito! –gritó arrojando la hoja al fuego

Corrió y botó una caja de su escritorio, su contenido, un montón de papeles cayeron desperdigándose por el piso.

-Todos estos años escribiéndote cartas como un imbécil –murmuró- esperando tu respuesta… -pateó los papeles con odio- Soy un estúpido al creer que tu… que nosotros… Ah! –tomo un puñado de papeles y empezó a romperlos en pequeños pedazos.

¿Por qué había enviado la primera carta? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de decirle que no podría ir a buscarle porque su tutor había muerto y tenía que encargarse del negocio familiar? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese niño malcriado? ¿Por qué, si sólo se conocieron por un estúpido error? ¿Si quiera se había dado cuenta cuán obsesionado estaba? ¿Qué otra persona en su sano juicio haría una réplica exacta de una carta sólo porque la persona a la que se la envió es importante para él?

-Ojala no te hubiera conocido nunca –dijo rompiendo una carta a la mitad. Tomó otra con rabia mientras un sollozo corría por su garganta- Maldición… maldición… maldi…-su voz se rompió, no importaba cuanto quisiera descargarse contra el mundo, pero no podía odiar a su niño, aún si no era su niño. -

Se limpió las lágrimas aún cuando estas seguían cayendo y se topó con un papel especial, escrito a mano y con un elegante diseño. Qué suerte que no la rompiese. La tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza y la leyó aún con sus ojos inundados, las gotas caían sobre el papel expandiéndose lentamente. Aún se acordaba de cuando la había escrito hace algunos años.

* * *

><p>"<em>Adorado Alfred<em>

_Una carta es muy corta para decirte todo lo que te quiero, aún así haré el intento._

_Sueño con tardes embelesadas con tu presencia. Sueño con que este blanco papel vaya llenándose de letras hacia ti. Sueño con tus ojos de ultralita(1), con tus brazos envolviéndome y tus suaves labios rozando los míos._

_Cada latido de mi corazón suspira tu nombre , es como si un hilo invisible nos uniese aunque estemos lejos, o al menos así es para mí, Cuando te miro a los ojos veo todo mi mundo dentro de ellos, pienso en ti todo el día; y sueño contigo en las noches._

_Aunque no te di mi consentimiento, has poseído mi corazón sin saberlo. Te quise ayer, te deseo hoy y te adorare mañana. Me provocas hasta cuando respiras y siento celos hasta de tu espejo._

_Sufro porque no te tengo a mi lado, cada segundo me hace retorcerme en mi interior. Pero espero pacientemente, amor, mi vida, ¿cómo hubiese sido mi vida si no te hubiese conocido?_

_¿Acaso no ves lo que me has hecho? Tú me incitas escribir estas cursilerías, y cuando más me propongo no hacer valer el romance a la razón, viene a mí el recuerdo de tus hermosos ojos y todo concepto queda olvidado, lo sé, mi personalidad es romántica de por sí sola, pero siempre fueron solo fantasías, ¿por qué se te ocurrió cambiar esto de mí?_

_Y aún así no puedo culparte del todo. La culpa también es mía, amor._

_Because, I love you__"_

-_C´est Beau être amoureuse_...(2) –comentó alguien a sus espaldas

-¡S-shut up! ¡Además, cuando entraste maldito sapo!

-Pues hace un rato -dijo apoyándose en la mesa en la que el inglés había escrito- Estabas tan concentrado que ni me notaste. Si fueras así de tranquilo todo el tiempo en realidad serías lindo –puso una cara de pervertido que invadiría las pesadillas de Arthur por meses-

-Más te vale que te marches de mi oficina antes de que decida despedirte –le amenazó-

-sin escucharle tomó la carta entre sus manos- ¿Cuándo piensas enviarla a _mon petit_ Alfred? –ante tal comentario el inglés se puso increíblemente rojo, le quitó la carta de entre las manos

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-Claro que sí _mon ami, _he nacido en el país del_ amour_ y se mucho más de eso que tú, pero no te preocupes, puedo enseñarte este arte personalmente – ante ese comentario el inglés se dedicó a lanzarle todo lo que encontró a su alcance, contando, sillas, plumas afiladas, tijeras y hasta su propio escritorio, todo esto mientras Francis corría despavorido para proteger según él su "bello" ser.

* * *

><p>-Mira en lo que me has convertido –dijo mientras guardaba con delicadeza la carta, que en realidad nunca se atrevió a enviar, en un cajón y luego salía de su oficina en busca de la primera botella que le ayudara a olvidar… si es que algún día lograría olvidarle del todo-<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Señor Arthur ya levántese de una vez! Tiene que ir a trabajar, además el dueño ya está a punto de echarnos –decía Eli inquieta- Y agradezca que vine a buscarlo –dijo tratando de sacarlo del pub a rastras-<p>

Las cosas que tenía que hacer e inclusive después de todo el desorden que tuvo que arreglar en su oficina. Pero no se quejaba, Arthur había sido el único en ofrecerle un hogar cuando se había escapado de su boda con un pianista austriaco, y sentía que debía devolverle el favor de alguna forma

-¡Alfred idiota!... se supone que me querías… Idiota... Idiota

-¡Arthur ya cálmate!-dijo dejando el protocolo de lado- sea lo que sea que te pase te puesto que todo fue un error...ven vamos...conversaremos esto cuando estés en un… mejor estado…

* * *

><p>-Por fin se ha quedado dormido dijo la chica tendiéndose en una butaca exhausta, junta a ella, un francés en mangas de camisa recostaba en un sillón al ya dormido Arthur, el olor a alcohol era desagradable, bueno también había que admitir que había un poco de vomito en una esquina, pero aún así el alcohol molestaba bastante–<p>

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado? –preguntó también exhausto. Se sorprenderían de todos los problemas que trae consigo un inglés borracho, más encima si una húngara amenaza con golpearte con un sartén si te lo violabas, o como él lo había llamado si le "entregaba amor"-

-No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea tiene que ver con Alfred –contestó- esto no puede seguir así, hay que hacer algo para que ellos dos se encuentren –sus ojos de fujoshi relampaguearon-

-¿Qué tienes en mente _mon amour_?-dijo intuyendo que la chica planeaba hacer más que volverlos a encontrar, ella sólo le sonrió y procedió a contarle la parte del plan en la que Francis estaba involucrado-

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, en Toulouse, Francia.<p>

Ante los ojos azules de un chico de rubios cabellos se alzaban los mismos edificios, la misma gente caminando por las calles con la misma calma o prisa de siempre. Todo estaba normal. Bueno técnicamente, a excepción de que estos franceses no se han dado cuenta que sus casas pareciesen haber sido atacadas por un ejercito polacos (3), es decir, ¿quién pinta su casa de rosado? O al menos que alguien le explicara ¿Por qué todos pintaron su casa de rosado? En fin, todo seguía en su extraño marco de normalidad. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto juraría que estaba de lo más concentrado en el ir y venir de la gente, pero en realidad no era así, su mente corría en otros lados.

"Iré por ti, lo prometo"

Eso le había dicho, y aún así en todos estos años no había recibido ninguna noticia de él

-¿Te olvidaste por completo de mí, no es cierto? –dijo mientras sonreía amargamente-

-Alfred-san –dijo una voz conocida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué pasa Kiku? –Dijo girándose hacia el japonés-

-Lo buscan en la dirección –contestó este-

¿A él? Pero, no había ninguna razón por la que hablar con el director, es decir… a menos que descubrieron que fue él quien escondió la ropa interior del equipo de criquet ¿Sería eso? Pero ya había pasado casi un semestre, ya debieron de haberlo olvidado ¿O no?

Con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia la dirección, una secretaria levemente sonrosada y extrañamente muy sonriente le indicó entre suspiros que pasara de inmediato a la oficina. Algo olía extraño aquí.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, aún así le escucharon, parecía que el director hablaba con alguien.

-Adelante –llamó el director. Alfred tragó saliva

-¡Sea lo que sea que le dijo el equipo de criquet no es cierto!- gritó tan solo entrar. Los dos hombres le quedaron mirando con cara extrañada-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jones? –preguntó el director… ¿Entonces no lo sabía?

-E-este… Nada, era una broma hahaha~ -rió nervioso-

-Siéntate Jones-dijo el director. Alfred se dirigió a donde le habían señalado- ¿Conoces al señor Bonnefoy? –Alfred se fijó en el hombre que el director señalaba, lo miró fijamente por unos minutos, no hubo ningún ruido, solo el reloj delataba que el tiempo no se había detenido, por fin el rostro del chico se iluminó, Francis sonrió levemente, lo había reconocido-

-No, no lo conozco

-¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó indignado el francés. Por un minuto creyó que...-

-No te conozco –repitió el chico con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-

El director empezaba a creer que todo lo que le había contado Francis era una mentira para embaucarlo y eso no le agradaba.

-Ya veo, entonces me ha estado usted engañando –dijo claramente enojado el hombre-

-No, por supuesto que no –respondió rápidamente el francés tratando de tranquilizar a su compatriota, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Alfred- Puede que no me recuerdes a mí, pero de seguro que el nombre Arthur Kirkland te suena

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con… ¡El sastre pervertido! -Exclamó Alfred recordándole por fin-

- Oye, oye –dijo Francis mientras le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza- es bueno que me hayas reconocido, pero no me llames de esa forma. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy…

-¿Arthur te dijo que vinieras? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? –empezó a preguntar atropelladamente

-_Oui, mon chéri Arthur_ se encuentra bien, y desea verte, lamenta mucho no poder haber venido en estos años, pero ha tenido que encargarse de la empresa familiar y nunca hallo el momento de abandonar sus compromisos –dijo sonriendo para sí- también ha invitado a tu hermano. He estado hablando con tu director, este es tu último semestre, así que trataba de negociar la posibilidad de que te permitiera atrasarlo para que pudieras viajar a la Casa Kirkland.- Alfred dirigió la mirada al director suplicante, este suspiró-

-_Monsieur_ Alfred es uno de nuestros mejores deportistas, y un excelente alumno –sonrió- será una lástima para nosotros su ausencia, y la de su hermano, y los esperaremos a ambos con los brazos abiertos-

El muchacho sonrió agradecido y luego fue corriendo a contarle a su hermano lo más pronto posible, y eso significo entrar, hacer un escándalo en su clase y que los sacaran a ambos a patadas. Pero no podía culpársele, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. Arthur…él no le había olvidado, todavía lo recordaba, todavía le quería.

Luego de la abrupta explicación ambos fueron a hacer las maletas, en eso estaba cuando una figura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le siguió con la vista.

-Escuché que faltaste a la práctica de esgrima para ir a la dirección –dijo una voz familiar- ¿por fin la universidad decidió librarse de tí o qué? –dijo señalando la maleta

Alfred se giró para observar al ruso, su mayor rival en todo lo que hacía, competían en todo y por todo. Polo, Football, Criquet, Esgrima. Aunque en criquet los echaron a ambos por ser muy competitivos, y algo bruscos… y por insultarse continuamente…y por romper el material en una pelea… como ven, banalidades. Aún así luego se vengaron escondiéndoles su ropa interior. En realidad, eso ha sido la única cosa que han hecho sin tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

-Eso quisieras –sonrió- pero no te preocupes podrás librarte de mí este semestre

-¿Y a que se debe tal milagro? –preguntó interesado

-Alfred terminó sus maletas antes de contestar- Voy a ir con la persona que amo –dijo mientras salía hacia el pasillo. Sus pasos se perdieron en la escalera.

* * *

><p>-<em>Au Revoir <em>(4)- se despidió el director mientras se dirigían en carruaje al _Pont Neuf_ (5)

-¡Au Revoir! -exclamaron los tres mientras se alejaban

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, el famoso puente les presentaba su estampa de ladrillo rojo sobre el río. Su característica más llamativa son sus pilares, con forma de pico en la base y aperturas entre los arcos, diseñados para soportar las fuertes crecidas de la Garona que ya se habían cobrado otros puentes con anterioridad. De ahí tomarían un barco en una travesía de varios días para luego… ir por Arthur…

* * *

><p>Sentía un martilleo en la cabeza insoportable, pero más insoportable era esa maldita opresión en el pecho y ese nombre que no se borraba de su mente. Había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que beber por casi 5 días seguido lograría alejar su recuerdo de su mente. Ahora Arthur se encontraba tendido en el piso rodeado de botellas sin ya ninguna gota del líquido del olvido.<p>

Escuchó que alguien le decía algo:

- _¿Mon amour Arthur?_

-What do you bastard? –dijo con la voz ronca por la bebida que recorría su cuerpo

-Alguien aquí vino a verte –murmuró algo nervioso-

-Y a mí que me importa, dile que se vaya por donde vino. No tengo ganas de ver a ningún hijo de puta.

-Sucede que vino desde muy lejos para verte, _mon chéri_

Se levantó con brusquedad del piso y caminó hacia el francés. Este pudo sentir el alcohol en toda su esencia, sabía que estaba borracho, lo había olido desde la escalera prácticamente, pero no había comprendido hasta que punto.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó roncamente-

-En el salón, pero… -no pudo terminar porque Arthur se dirigió rápidamente escaleras abajo en busca de su invitado-

Entró por la puerta semiabierta y encontró a un chico, debía tener unos 19 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos claros, era apuesto. El alcohol le nublaba la mente y le impedía razonar levemente. Cuando este le vio se levanto sonriente del sofá en el que estaba sentado esperando a que el inglés fuera hacia él. Pobre muchacho, sea lo que sea que quisiese, nadie molestaba a Arthur Kirkland cuando estaba borracho. NADIE.

Al llegar frente al chico, guiado por el trago empujó con brusquedad a su convidado contra el sofá y lo acorraló contra él. Este le miró sorprendido e inclusive levemente asustado. Un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas.

-Elegiste un mal día para molestarme –dijo a pasos de violarse a quien sea que fuese-

-¿A-arthur?-dijo el menor bajo él

Fue en ese momento en que se fijó en sus ojos por primera vez. Esos ojos azules…

-"Como el mismísimo cielo donde los ángeles deben de detenerse a observar sobre las nubes su hermoso rostro" –murmuró para sí

No, era imposible. No podía ser él. ¿No le había dicho que se alejara? ¿Qué se marchara de su vida? ¿No le había prohibido que lo volviera a ver? Entonces, ¿por qué esos ojos le miraban con todo es cariño?

-¿Alfred? –preguntó inseguro. El chico le sonrió. Sin duda era esa sonrisa, era esa misma sonrisa- Yo… yo… l-lo lamento, tengo que retirarme por un momento –dijo saltando con la mayor rapidez posible del sofá para correr a encerrarse en su baño, llenar la tina de agua fría y meterse dentro.

* * *

><p>¿Acaso el alcohol le estaba provocando alucinaciones? Sin embargo, parecía tan real… cuando ya sintió que el frio le llegaba a lo más profundo de sus poros y que sus pulmones iban a estallar salió del agua y vació la tina. ¿Y si era real? ¿Si en verdad estaba allí? Su mente ya estaba algo más clara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en pensar que casi lo violaba, y encima creyó ver que había alguien más en la sala. ¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

Rápidamente se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa, bebió alrededor de 10 tazas de café para asegurarse de eliminar la borrachera, aún cuando la cabeza le seguía palpitando se la estrelló contra el muro rojo de vergüenza, camino de un lado para el otro de su habitación pensando en que hacer, si disculparse o mejor ignorarlo. Y pensando si acaso era real, o estaba hasta ese punto intoxicado.

Por fin se armó de valor y salió a buscarle. Elizabetha, le dijo que se encontraba en el jardín, así que se puso un abrigo encima y con paso inseguro salió al exterior, una brisa suave y helada corría, el paisaje primaveral estaba plagado de flores, pero ninguna tan hermosa como la que encontró ante sus ojos.

Sin duda se había convertido en todo un hombre. Era alto, incluso más alto que él. Su cabellera estaba formada por bellas hebras doradas, y continuaba ahí su indomable cabello, sus ojos le parecían más azules que nunca, su rostro seguía teniendo una alegría infantil y una belleza angelical y aunque su voz no se había endurecido mucho, se notaba que bajo la suave camisa se guardaban unos fuertes músculos.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato notó la presencia del inglés. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba. Delgado como siempre y un poco más bajo que el ahora, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con toda la intensidad de las estrellas. Su pelo era de un rubio hermoso y seguía igual de desordenado. Su piel, blanca como el marfil y su sonrisa… no había palabras en el mundo para describir su sonrisa, tan solo era… perfecta.<p>

Le sonrió.

-Recuerdo haber venido aquí miles de veces

El comentario llegó justo cuando se rebatía interiormente sobre que decirle

-Venías mucho aquí cuando pequeño –respondió- me encantaba que vinieras… -dijo algo sonrosado-

-Yo también amaba venir…aún sigue gustándome-ese comentario hiso que ambos se sonrojaran-

Pareciese que nunca había existido ningún roce en su amistad, Arthur no podía entenderlo, pero en el fondo, no quería entenderlo, estar aquí, con Alfred le hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

-P-puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, esta es tu casa-desvió la mirada. La conversación era incomoda. Alfred se acercó a él

-Gracias –sonrió- …anciano

Después de esas palabras el menor tuvo que escaparse de las garras del mayor que intentó ahorcarle. "Nadie le decía viejo y menos un mocoso". Aún así este logró taclearlo y rodaron abrazados hasta quedar detenidos. Arthur volvía a estar sobre Alfred. El menor se enderezó levemente, el inglés estaba de piedra.

El rostro de su niño… quiero decir, de Alfred estaba demasiado cerca del suyo tan cerca que casi… casi…

Ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente, el mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras sentía que el otro se acercaba con suavidad. Sus corazones saltaron a la velocidad de la luz. Centímetros separaban ambos labios del beso. Cada uno había imaginado el contacto de los labios del otro. En estos casi 7 años, cada uno había ansiado al otro, y ahora el momento…

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una voz. Ambos se detuvieron en seco

* * *

><p>(1)zafiro<p>

(2)del francés "Es bello enamorarse"

(3) Toulouse es una ciudad francesa al suroeste del país que recibe el apodo de Ciudad Rosa por el color dominante en los edificios antiguos, hechos con ladrillos vistos.

(4) Del francés "Hasta luego"

(5)El Pont-Neuf es el más antiguo de los puentes de Toulouse. Servía antiguamente de entrada a la ciudad, uniendo el casco antiguo con el barrio de Cours Dillon a ambos lados de la Garona

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaaa! ¿les gusto el cap?<em>**

**_Lamento la tardanza, es que primero tuve que buscar una universidad antigua, luego investigar la ciudad, luego me distraje con un libro –upss~ y luego no sabía si estaba escribiendo algo decente o no_**

**_Les interrumpieron el beso! Que mal! XDD_**

**_Gracias por los 9 nuevos comentarios. Espero que este cap también les haya gustado._**

**_Una aclaración, la carta de Arthur-al menos una parte- me la presté a mi misma de uno de mis blogs~_**

**_¿esto merece algún review?_**


	4. La lucha por tu amor

**Holis a todos~**

**Espero que les guste el cuarto capitulo de "¿Comprometidos?"**

**Me he demorado, y no se si este sea un gran cap.**

**A cada paso el final se acerca, y a cada paso creo que voy escribiendo peor.**

** Aprovecho para publicitar una historia que escribo con una amiga en otra cuenta. Y que me ha mantenido un poco ocupada ejeje e_e . En esa cuenta yo soy Yayoi y ella es Hanna (Tal vez la conoscan, ¿les suenan "Nunca me dejes ir", "Once upon a dream" o el que le ayudo un poquitin en clases "The secret of the Rose"? XD). Lo dejo por si existe la posibilidad de que a alguien le interese leerlo : **http:/ www. fanfiction . net/s /7743849 /1/ El_tesoro_de_todos_los_Mares **(recuerden juntar los espacios ^^)**

**Es un fic de piratas, con la pareja principal: spa x femromano. Tambien habrá Prusiaxhungria y Usuk o Ukus -aun no se decide bien-**

**Y ahora si, le dejo que lean este nuevo cap :) ojala les guste**

* * *

><p>Ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente, el mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras sentía que el otro se acercaba con suavidad. Sus corazones saltaron a la velocidad de la luz. Centímetros separaban ambos labios del beso. Cada uno había imaginado el contacto de los labios del otro. En estos casi 7 años, cada uno había ansiado al otro, y ahora el momento de liberar todo lo que sentían por el otro.<p>

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio. El menor le contemplo desde tan cerca que Arthur no pudo más que sentir como se acaloraba. Sus miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente reconocidas en el más ansiado de los momentos. Sus párpados se fueron cerrando, sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de los labios del otro. Sin prisa. Despacio. Alfred acarició la mejilla de Arthur atrayéndolo más hacia sí. El mayor que estaba sobre el otro cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello apegando su cuerpo al menor. Sus bocas se mezclaron creando un nuevo néctar celestial. Entre suaves roces de miel el sabor del elixir se fue incrementando al sentir como el menor se abría paso con la lengua. El inglés le correspondió deprisa ansiando prolongar el beso. Continúan ambos labios unidos.

Una sensación de paz se respira, como si un ángel los envolviera en sus alas, cuando ambos se separan para contemplarse. El inglés piensa que acaba de conocer el cielo. El menor se siente en las nubes. Con palabras de dulzura el inglés le confiesa todo lo que ha sentido por él desde el primer momento mientras el menor le escucha sereno. Cuando acaba espera a oír las palabras del otro. Este sonriente está a punto de abrir la boca cuando un infernal viento los arrastra lejos al uno y al otro. El inglés grita al ver como su niño (si, porque Alfred ha vuelto a ser un niño) vuela inconsciente hacia el lado contrario del cual él es arrastrado sin poder resistirse. Grita pero no se oye palabra, su niño vuelve en sí, y le sonríe despidiéndose de él con la mano antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humos de mil y un colores. El mayor gime de dolor mientras las lágrimas caen por sus ojos. Entonces del suelo nacen llamas que le rodean y frente a él el mensaje quemado vuelve a aparecer frio e insensible: "ALÉJATE"

* * *

><p>El anglosajón despertó bañado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Luego de un rato comprendió que había sido simplemente una pesadilla y suspiró aliviado.<p>

"¿Interrumpo algo?" recordó. ¿Había interrumpido en realidad algo? ¿Si quiera ese beso hubiese sido posible? Le parecía que sí, pero… ¿entonces porque le pedía que se alejara si él venía a verle y luego ellos casi…

El solo recordarlo le provocó un fuerte sonrojo. Ojalá su hermano nunca hubiese ido a buscar a Alfred con el temor de que empezara a llover. Ojalá hubiese podido probar el sabor que ocultaban esos labios. Muy en el fondo sentía que… quizás Alfred compartiese sus sentimientos, pero por el momento, parecía que esa idea seguiría siendo solo eso, una idea vaga y sin mucho fundamento.

Se vistió rápidamente, intentó arreglar sus cabellos pero, como siempre, no dio mucho resultado, así que al final se resignó y salió con los nervios en punta a ver a los gemelos. Estaban conversando en la sala cuando el mayor llegó.

-Buenos días Mr. Arthur –saludó el menor con su suave tono de voz

-Hi Arthur! –saludó Alfred un tanto más efusivamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Arthur saludó a ambos y se sentó en un sillón.

Estuvieron hablando un rato con suma naturalidad como si nunca se hubiesen separado y fueran amigos de toda la vida. Luego cuando Arthur lo creyó conveniente, tuvo que preguntar lo que hace un rato daba vueltas por su cabeza y que, por cortesía se había callado.

-¿Puedo acaso conocer el motivo de su inesperada visita? –preguntó por fin. Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro. En ese momento Elizabeth entró como si hubiese estado espiando la conversación, cosa que obviamente una sirvienta tan recta como ella nunca haría, y contesto a esa pregunta con total naturalidad.

-¡Qué olvidadizo estás Arthur! –con los años habían adquirido tanta confianza que hasta se tuteaban. Después de todo, gracias a ella conoció a su niño ¿no?- Por supuesto que tu le pediste a Francis que los invitara por una temporada.

-Yo…- ¿Era en serio? ¿Él los había invitado? ¡Qué vergüenza le daba si quiera pensar en la idea! ¿Qué pensaría Alfred de él? ¿Qué estaba tan patéticamente desesperado que no podía entender unas simples palabras? Además ¿Cuándo le había pedido al sapo ese tal cosa? ¿Cuándo estaba borracho? Y si era así…¿Por qué ****** le hicieron caso?- Eeeh, cierto, que estúpido.

-Alfred rio estruendosamente- hahaha~ Arthur, ¿no será que te estás poniendo viejo? –bromeó

El inglés se sonrojó intensamente ante tal comentario. ¡Qué humillante! Por suerte en ese momento llegó su salvación…¿Esperen, acababa de llamar salvación a Francis? Tal vez si se estaba poniendo viejo. En fin, llego el _bastard _con la correspondencia, la mayoría de las cartas eran para Arthur, sin embargo dos eran para sus invitados. Además entre las suyas un desconocido le escribía, decidió leerla primero.

* * *

><p><em>"Estimado Arthur Kirkland<em>

_Queda usted informado por medio de esta misiva, que mañana martes 23 del mes de Octubre queda usted formalmente invitado a cenar en la residencia Braginsky._

_Sin otro propósito, se despide,_

_Iván Braginsky"_

* * *

><p>-¿Iván Braginsky? –Murmuró- ¿Quién es ese?- Además, hoy era 23, la carta había llegado con retraso<p>

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Alfred- ¿Entonces a ti también te invitó?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo. Ambos hermanos le mostraron sus respectivas invitaciones- Pero, ¿Él quien es?

-Un idiota que no supera el hecho de que soy mejor que él –contestó Alfred-

-Es un compañero de la Universidad –le explicó Mathew-

-Entonces…¿No debería estar en Francia?

Se quedaron pensativos un rato. Luego siguieron con una conversación vaga hasta que terminaron de desayunar y Alfred junto a su hermano fueron invitados a recorrer los alrededores por Francis. Arthur rechazó la oferta, a pesar de las anhelantes e insistentes peticiones de Alfred, dejándolos partir. Justo después de que se marcharan, Eli entro bastante molesta por algún motivo desconocido para él, y retiró las cosas del desayuno, dando un portazo al salir.

* * *

><p>-Este maldito malagradecido -refunfuñaba Eli mientras se dirigía hacia un bar- Le traigo a Alfred para que ambos puedan volverse a ver y estar juntos y pareciese que no le interesase ni un poco pasar tiempo con él ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ellos..-fue interrumpida por una inusual risa-<p>

-Kesesese~ parece que la señorita está enojada. ¡El asombroso yo te invitará una copa! Asi que ya no estés triste

Elizabetha pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarle y luego se sentó en una mesa alejada y empezó a replantearse los detalles de su plan.

-Creo que no me escuchaste bien. He dicho que mi asombrosa persona te ha invitado a beber-

-Ah, ya veo…-comentó ella. El albino se sorprendió por la poco animada respuesta pero lo atribuyó a sus problemas personales y no a que su invitación no resultara atractiva. Después de todo ¿quién no querría estar con él?- ...entonces, él debe creer que no existe nada. –dijo pensativa volviendo a ignorar al desconocido-

Esto ya era demasiado. Nadie podía ignorar su increíble presencia y rechazar una de sus invitaciones ¡Y menos dos veces!

-¡Hey! –dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros obligándola a mirarle- ¡Te est… Oh, pero si tu eres… -la chica también le había reconocido-

-¡El narcisista que me ayudó a escapar!

* * *

><p>-No quiero ir –dijo por enésima vez el ojiazul-<p>

-Ya lo sé, Alfred –contestó su hermano

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? –dijo señalando con ambas manos el carruaje donde él, Arthur y Mathew viajaban

-No hay razones para rechazar su oferta. No tenemos que ser descorteces –agregó-

-Si hay razones, ¿Qué te parece? ¡NO QUIERO IR!

Arthur ya se había cansado de toda esa discusión. Pero en el fondo estaba muy pendiente y dispuesto a sacar de ella la mayor información posible de ese sujeto. La verdad es que no entendía la razón de que un completo desconocido le invitase a cenar a su casa. Además de la extraña coincidencia de que Alfred y Mathew estuvieran incluidos en la cena. Aparte, ese mohín que hacia cuando se quejaba era adorable.

Para la decepción de Arthur la discusión giro en torno al mismo tema hasta que llegaron a su destino y sin dejarle entrever nada en particular. Bajaron del carruaje para tener de vista a la impotente y lujosa mansión Braginsky.

Alfred bufó con los brazos cruzados al bajar y su hermano volvió a rogarle que fuera amable. Un mayordomo los recibió.

-Por aquí, por favor. Permítanme sus abrigos.

Los condujo hacia una habitación donde un hombre alto y con bufanda les esperaba. El desconocido se levantó de su butaca mientras iba saludándolos uno a uno. Estrecho la mano de Mathew con frialdad, a Alfred le lanzó un sonrisa mientras el saludaba con toda la cortesía que podía entregarle a su rival/enemigo que por alguna casualidad de la vida se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él, y sabía además por métodos desconocidos que se encontraba allí. A Arthur le estrechó la mano con fuerzas, el inglés se dijo que era tan fuerte como parecía. Le pareció ver una mirada especial al ser presentados pero no sabía que significaba.

La cena fue larga, y solo un par de comentarios de Arthur sobre lo delicioso que estaba todo lograron romper un poco el silencio. No pudo evitar notar que el ruso dedicaba casi todas sus miradas a su… es decir, a Alfred. ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarle de esa forma? No es como si le importase, pero era desagradable que le mirase así, con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa. ¡Y ALFRED NO SE DABA NI CUENTA! Que ganas tenía de estrangular al ruso, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Mathew parecía notar la tensión de la situación, a diferencia de su hermano, y al ver como Arthur miraba al más alto pensó seriamente que si las miradas matasen, el ruso ya no estaría junto a ellos.

Luego de la incómoda cena, el anfitrión sugirió mostrarle la mansión recientemente comprada a un anciano que deseaba viajar a otro país antes de morir y que supo vender la casa a un buen precio para ambas partes. Eso no les explicaba a ninguno de sus invitados la razón de su, algo incomoda y extrañísima, llegada. La casa en si estaba bien decorada y amueblada, las habitaciones eran amplias y reconfortantes y recorrerlas supuso una entretención para todos. Al menos era mejor que seguir mirándose las caras sin nada que decir.

Por último les mostró su oficina, Alfred con su actitud de niño ya se había aburrido, así que Iván, sacando más celos a Arthur luego de la hermosa sonrisa con la que Alfred celebró la idea del ruso, le sugirió recorrer el jardín. Rápidamente tomó a su hermano de un brazo y corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras perdiéndose de vista. Eso logró sacar una sonrisa en los dos mayores. Arthur ya iba a seguir a los menores cuando escuchó que le llamaba.

-Mr. Kirkland –dijo la voz del ruso- podríamos hablar un minuto-dijo invitándolo a sentarse-

El inglés aceptó resignado. Tal vez comprendería la razón de su invitación con esta conversación.

-No se preocupe seré breve y claro, porque parece ser un retrasado o no te enseñaron a leer. Cuando te dije que te alejaras de Alfred, quería decir que no volvieras a enviarle esas cartas, quería decir que no lo invitaras a su casa, como has hecho, quería decir que dejaras de pensar en él y lo dieras por perdido, porque, no me importa todo lo que hayan vivido juntos cuando niños o todas esas estupideces que le has enviado, él no te ama, para él solo eres una puta barata que se le entrega en bandeja. ¿Y sabes qué más? él te miente, si recibía tus cartas y se burlaba de ti y tus sentimientos...por eso Arthur no quiero que sufras por él. No lo sigas acosando. Detente antes de que te dañes más de lo que has logrado herirte hasta ahora.

Tras cada frase que salía de los labios del ruso, Arthur sentía como su corazón se destrozaba por dentro. Si, había contemplado la posibilidad de que Alfred lo odiara, que lo ridiculizara, pero nunca había sido más que una idea vaga y depresiva. Pero ahora… se sentía tan ridículo, y pensar que había escrito esas cartas con tanto amor, y él…. Esperen un minuto

-Alfred nunca me lo dijo –murmuró

-¿Qué dices? –dijo el ruso ligeramente molesto al no verlo derrumbarse

-Arthur sonrió- Estas mintiendo –dijo- Alfred nunca me dijo que no había recibido mis cartas, él nunca me habló de ellas. Mentiste, le has ocultado las cartas o de otra manera no sabrías de mí ni sabrías del contenido de esas cartas –dijo levantándose- Alfred no es la persona cruel e insensible que acabas de describir, y si mientes de esta manera es que estas muy desesperado.

El enfado del ruso era claro, y eso hiso que Arthur se sintiera complacido. Se estaba retirando cuando sintió que el ruso lo volteaba y lo agarraba de la camisa.

-Él es mío –dijo enfurecido- es mío desde la primera vez que le vi y me encargaré de eso sea verdad aunque tenga que sacarte del camino para conseguirlo.

El inglés solo frunció el ceño, se liberó y volvió a emprender su marcha. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Alfred no es algo que se posea o se pierda. Así que deja de tratarlo como un objeto ¿quieres?

"Además –pensó- no dejaré que se aleje de mi lado nuevamente"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i know, este cap ha sido más corto XD<strong>

**Y encima me he demorado demasiado. Lo lamento!**

**¿Qué querrá decir con "el narcisista que me ayudo a escapar"? ¿Cuál será la historia de Eli? ¿Que sucede entre Francis y Mathew? Y sobre todo eso, ¿Quién ganará el corazón de Alfred?**

**Este ha sido un asco de capitulo, pero el proximo será mejor.**

**Se agradecen criticas, tomates, scones, pasta y patatas.**

**¡Me dejan algún review?**


	5. La historia de la princesa rota

**Hola a todos! He aquí el nuevo cap! **

**Advertencia: Alfred y Arthur quedan un poco de lado para mostrar la historia de Eli y el grandioso Prusia! –que si no leía esto al principio no me dejaba escribir de él-**

**Prusia: Ahora viene lo bueno! Por fin soy el protagonista!**

**Hungría: Perdón, pero yo soy la protagonista**

**Prusia: eso jamás marimacha –cae inconsciente por un golpe de un sartén-**

**Oniiiii: Etto…bueno, aquí les dejo el cap jejeje…¿Alguien se sabe el número de los paramédicos?**

* * *

><p>Una bella y armoniosa tarde resplandecía sobre el cielo. Observó a lo lejos como el carruaje de sus dos jóvenes señores se alejaba. Pudo presenciar el abatimiento de ese chico rubio y ojiverde (por no faltar el respeto y decir cejón) al subirse con una expresión de ultratumba a su coche y marcharse. Vio como los demás sirvientes terminaban de empacar las últimas cosas y se iban en otro carruaje. Y estuvo allí otro rato siendo la única testigo del silencio que reinaba en la ya completamente deshabitada Casa jones. El viento susurraba suavemente entre las ramas de los árboles, arrancando de ellas dulces recuerdos de sus divertidos días que revoloteaban en su seno hasta caer blandamente en su corazón. Su divertida vida de matrona y sirvienta se había acabado, por fin, para abrirle paso a una vida relajada y sobrada como señora de un hogar.<p>

Su momento de ser feliz había llegado.

**_Al menos eso se había atrevido a soñar__._**

Luego de entregarse a sus recuerdos se alejó de ese lugar cargando sus pocas pertenencias. Uso el boleto de tren que _él_ le había dado y viajo con la expectación y el nerviosismo atravesado en su garganta. Sonreía todo el tiempo, soñando que su vida de princesa estaba por empezar.

**_Porque pensaba que sería una princesa a su lado._**

La recibieron con solemnidad. Después de todo esas fueron _sus órdenes_. La llevaron a sus aposentos, le mostraron sus nuevos vestidos, su nueva cama, todo nuevo, todo costoso, todo hermoso… y solo para ella. ¡Era un cuento de hadas! Solo faltaba ver nuevamente a su príncipe. Así lo pidió, más una sirvienta arrugada y encorvada le negó su primer deseo en su vida de Fantasía.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo? Es mi prometido, mi futuro esposo. Debo verlo.

-Lord Edelstein es un hombre educado, culto, adinerado y poderoso. Como figura social tiene muchos compromisos que cumplir-dijo con voz solemne- Ya que, como las dos sabemos señorita Héderváry, es el futuro monarca de Austria. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo no tiene tiempo para mostrar públicamente los amoríos con alguien que no ha nacido en cuna noble, como es su caso. Aún así, a pesar de todo lo que se le ha hecho reflexionar quiere llevar a cabo la desfachatez de contraer matrimonio con usted, por lo que me veré a obligada a enseñarle a comportarse como la mujer que se espera que sea. Y solo cuando hay atendido a mis lecciones se le dejará estar con él.

A Elizabetha todo eso le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. ¿Quién era esa mujer y qué control suponía que tenía sobre su vida? Ella no era una carga para su Roderich. ¡Ellos estaba enamorados!

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa manera? ¡Él me ama! ¡Desea verme!

-¿Usted le ama, señorita Héderváry? –preguntó la mujer inquisitiva

-¡Pero por supuesto! –gritó la otra enrojeciendo de rabia

-Entonces no querría ver a Lord Edelstein privado de lo que ha trabajado toda su vida, ¿o si? – Elizabetha no respondió queriendo ver hacia donde se dirigían tales acusaciones- Espero que no –continuó la mujer- Si es así el caso. No querrá que le sea privado el derecho al trono debido a que su esposa es una pueblerina- Hace unos minutos eso le hubiese insultado, pero estaba más preocupada por si prometido. En realidad no quería que eso sucediese por su culpa-

-No, no lo deseo –murmuró

-Entonces comenzaras inmediatamente tu educación. Aprenderás a comportarte como una dama, a caminar como una dama, a respirar, a sonreír, a ser una dama. Conocerá de ciencia, arte, matemáticas. Te convertirás en una chica culta y amable. Conocerás las normas, seguirás las pautas. Serás el ejemplo perfecto de una doncella de la corte Austriaca. De una futura soberana. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto –contestó. Un brillo de decisión se asomó en sus ojos. Sería la mejor esposa del mundo

**_Sólo para él_**

-Bien, por hoy es muy tarde. La cena se servirá en una hora más. Aprovecha para descansar. Mañana mismo empezarán las lecciones.

-Muy bien

En cuanto la fría mujer se hubo marchado, Elizabetha pudo tirarse a sufrir por esa barrera puesta en su felicidad. Pero no duró mucho su pesar, pues en seguida se propuso terminar rápido con esta leve escala para poder llegar lo antes posible a los brazos de su amado Roderich. Y así ambos serían felices.

**_Lo serían._**

* * *

><p>Comenzó sus clases con la mayor presteza posible. Su único deseo era poder convertirse en la compañera ideal para su prometido. La canosa y anciana mujer la esperaba en la biblioteca de la casa. No era el mismo lugar donde habitaba su pretendiente, como bien supo. Es más, era apenas una pequeña casucha en comparación a su verdadero hogar, donde él –según ella suponía- le esperaba ansioso.<p>

-Llegas tarde- le reprendió su maestra- Eso no es propio de una dama.

Eli sintió que ya comenzaba mal, pero trató de seguir adelante. Dio una disculpa breve, sincera y lo más educado que pudo.

-Bien, escucha con atención. Ser una doncella es sinónimo de humildad, candidez, sencillez, buena educación y es reflejo de las otras damas que nos concibieron en vida y/o nos criaron como ciudadanas. Algo de lo que por tu condición se te ha sido privado hasta este momento- A Elizabetha le enojaba que hablara así de sus orígenes, pero se comportó. Todo por su amado- Dama soy, fui y seré. No importan las circunstancias, lo importante siempre es mantenerse digan y con la frente en alto. Ahora te endeñaré lo que significa ser una dama, así que pon atención-dijo mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro. Eli la escuchó parada desde donde estaba-

"1. Cuando una dama este en una fiesta o una reunión social cualquiera, nunca debe beber en exceso, es decir, no pasarse al menos de dos tragos y medio, no debe de dejar el vaso lleno ni completamente vacío cuando el anfitrión le ofrezca alguna bebida, ni debe rechazar la invitación y por sobre todo nunca de marca la copa con lápiz labial.

"2. Aunque una dama este disgustada con un caballero, nunca le habla con groserías, es más, una dama nunca dice malas palabras ni se encoleriza a viva luz. Una dama nunca menosprecia directamente en presencia a un caballero aunque este haya faltado a su condición como tal.

"3. Entre dos damas no es correcto contarse la vida personal, la otra lo puede usarlo en su contra si se le presenta la oportunidad, ya sabe usted, por eso de la competencia entre mujeres, todas desean estar en la cabeza, casarse con el más rico; por lo tanto está estrictamente prohibido para usted hablar de sus orígenes o intimar lo suficiente para que otra doncella deba saber de ellos.

"4. Cuando existe rivalidad entre dos mujeres por un mismo hombre una dama jamás se atraviesa en una relación ya establecida sea cual sea, pero nunca rinde sus armas. Aunque esto, no va a su caso.

"5. Una dama jamás debe incomodar a un hombre o acosarlo sentimentalmente, espera que le den una seña y prosigue con el coqueteo, sino es así, más vale retirarse elegantemente y sin hacer ruido.

"6. Una dama sabe comportarse en la calle, no grita, no corre y no se demuestra sentimientos y expresiones en forma escandalosa en público.

"7. Una dama nunca se aprovecha de su posición de mujer para conseguir lo que desea, esto la reduce ante los hombres de muchas maneras. Es mejor demostrar inteligencia y pulcritud característica de toda mujer antes que demostrar debilidad y brutalidad. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras ser considerada como mujer inteligente, debes ser precavida.

"8. No es correcto hablar de otras mujeres a espaldas, pero si alguna lo hace de ti, demuéstrale a los otros que ella es la persona baja y mal hablada, una dama nunca se reduce al espacio de su enemiga.

"9. Por último, la norma más importante: Una dama nunca habla de más, sólo da referencias a ciertos hechos pero jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia especifica con detalles; eso es ser indiscreta, chismosa y mal educada, una dama no reúne esas características. ¿Alguna duda?

La castaña negó con la cabeza

-Nueva lección: una dama no se expresa físicamente, sus artes para expresarse deberán reducirse al don de la palabra, las sonrisas, y las reverencias, cuando sean debidas.

-Sí, comprendo, señora.

-Muy bien. Sigamos con lo que sigue.

Elizabetha se esforzó tanto en ser una dama que en menos de nos meses ya dominaba todas la reglas a la perfección. Había dejado atrás a esa feliz y sonriente chica campesina y sirvienta para dar paso a la elegante, refinada, hermosa y delicada prometida del futuro monarca austriaco. Y estaba complacida con los resultados.

_**Ahora podrían estar juntos**._

Incluso su maestra estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Ante ella la mejor de todas las damas existentes en toda la nación se preparaba para viajar a la casa de su prometido. Incluso creía apreciarla, era la primera vez que apreciaba a una de sus discípulas, pero esa niña… bueno, no importa.

Elizabetha estaba que explotaba de emoción, pero no lo demostraba. Como dama que era debía mantenerse calmada, aún así no podía contener su sonrisa. Luego de esos largos meses acostumbrándose a usar largos vestidos, incómodos peinados, a caminar con libros sobre la cabeza, a usar tacones, en suma, a comportarse como una futura monarca y una grandiosa noble, despues de todo eso, ya no veía la hora de estar junto a su amado.

Solo deseaba que cada segundo pasara lo más rápido posible. No se entretuvo en observar la maravillosa mansión. Ni le asombro, después de todo, vivió en la casa Jones y la casa Edelstein no tenía nada que envidiarle, bueno todos menos….

-¡Roderich! –exclamo emocionada y caminó lentamente hacia él para abrazarlo, frenando dolorosamente sus ganas de correr y besarlo. Pero ya estaba en sus brazos

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron como en un sueño, despertaba feliz y satisfecha, desayunaba deliciosos manjares u probaba suculentas tartas, compraba vestidos caros y hermosos, asistía a bailes, tertulias y todo tipo de eventos sociales. Conoció la Opera, los bailes de salón, el teatro y el ballet. Su fama de doncella alegre, amable y sumamente educada fue creciendo, cientos de celebres personalidades la invitaban a ella y a Roderich a todo tipo de celebraciones. Su prometido estaba sumamente complacido con todo eso, y eso hacia feliz a Eli, la hacía tan feliz que no podía parar de sonreír, a pesar de que los demás la miraban con tristeza. "Pobre chica –pensaban- está tan enamorada…. Y su novio es tan frío…"

Tan feliz estaba Roderich que en unas semanas más decidió llevarla a su casa de campo, para alejarse del ajetreo de la ciudad y "Estar juntos por fin" había dicho. Y aunque en realidad no pudo encontrar tiempo en su agenda para estar con ella, no le importó tanto. En tan solo unas semanas más sería la señora Edelstein y en unos meses también sería de la nobleza austriaca, cuando ambos ascendieran al poder.

Sus sueños de princesa se habían cumplido, y no solo eso, estaba más que enamorada de su príncipe. ¡LO AMABA!

**_Lo amaba_**

La mansión de verano estaba rodeado de praderas llenas de flores de una hermosura celestial, a los lejos los verdes bosques se imponían majestuosos en una continuidad de un verde magico. Las nubes parecían de algodón de azúcar se extendían por el cielo como vagabundas errantes sin llegar a cruzarse con el brillante y cálido sol que entregaba su fulgor a la suave, abundante y verde hierba. A sus oídos llegaban el canto de los pájaros y el ruido de las ramas de los árboles cuando chocan a causa del refrescante viento. Al fondo, las montañas blancas e imponentes sellaban el paisaje con broche de oro. Una vista espectacular, sin dudas.

Recorría los hermosos paisajes en solitario saboreando levemente lo que sería su vida, en las tardes, su prometido tocaba hermosas piezas de música. Ella escuchaba maravillada a su lado, le habían dicho que nadie solía escuchar a Roderich tocar, eso, para ella, era una muestra de su amor verdadero. Observaba con deleite como las monocromas teclas traían las delicadas melodías a sus oídos y sonreía a su amado con toda la dulzura del mundo.

**_Debió notar que nunca correspondió sus sonrisas._**

Estaba paseando por la campiña que ya conocía muy bien cuando cansada se abrazó a un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Colocó con suavidad su cabeza bien peinada sobre la rugosa corteza respirando el delicioso y puro aire que le recordaba a su infancia de huérfana. Cuantas veces ella y su amiga belga habían soñado con ser princesas hermosas, ricas y casadas con un príncipe. Cuanto se sorprendería ella si supiera que estaba a un paso de lograrlo. Aún así…faltaba algo… ¿pero…Qué?

-Kesesese~ ¿Qué hace una doncella por aquí? ¿No deberías estar tomando té, bordando, o haciendo algo por el estilo?¿O es que te has perdido?- dijo de forma burlona señalando la casa que desde ese lugar se podía ver. Elizabetha se sintió molesta y humillada, pero era una dama, o era lo que pretendía ser y "una dama nunca se encoleriza frente a un caballero" Así que trato de contestar con la mayor amabilidad posible, a pesar de que su sonrisa no era muy convincente.

-No se preocupe por mi –dijo dándose la vuelta para ver al albino- caballero, no me he perdido, solo paseo, me aburre estar encerrada todo el día con un paisaje tan bello esperándome –ya se había acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma- puede seguir por su camino –concluyó dando una leve reverencia y marchándose hacia un campo de flores que sabía, estaba más adelante-

Un rato después sintió los pasos del extraño siguiéndola quien sabe por qué. Se dio la vuelta y le increpó:

-¿Podría decirme por qué me sigue?

- Mi increíble y maravillosa persona ha decidido seguir a la caprichosa dama para protegerla de todo peligro. Debes de estar halagada.

-¿Protegerme? No necesito que nadie me proteja, y menos un desconocido con complejos de superioridad –se quejó, luego se dio cuenta que no había sido amable, ni tampoco una dama, y se regañó a sí misma por eso-

-¡Desconocido! –Exclamo- ¿es posible que no conozcas mi nombre? Oh, pobre e ignorante muchacha, si hasta pareces una campesina de tan inculta que eres

Elizabetha se sintió enrojecer, no era posible que él lo supiera pero…¿Y si era verdad, y aún era simplemente una campesina…y si su Rode pensaba eso?

El otro notó que la chica se había deprimido y bajado la mirada al piso. De repente sintió algo extraño por dentro…¿culpa? Él era demasiado asombroso para tener resentimientos y menos sentirse culpable de sus increíbles palabras. Así que ignoro ese detalle y continuó

-Te diré mi nombre pero intenta no quedar en shock, soy el asombroso, magnifico, apuesto, inteligente y hábil Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lo sé, no sabes que decir, lo comprendo, causo esa reacción en la gente, solo no te olvides de respirar, o tendré que darte respiración boca a boca, aunque eso no estaría tan mal para ti. -sonrió galante-

Toda la desazón que sentía se desvaneció ante ese ególatra discurso. Si, está bien, no sabía quién era, pero no podía ser tan importante, no vestía tan elegantemente como su Rode, ni tenía su porte, su sonrisa ni nada por el estilo. Además, ni que se creyera tan apuesto. ¡Por el amor de Dios, solo le faltan las orejas y es un conejo!

-Primero que nada, yo soy Elizabetha Edelstein –ya mucha gente la llamaba así a pesar de que su boda aún no se llevaba a cabo- y mis labios le pertenecen a otra persona, así que ni sueñes en tocarlos y Segundo, ya me voy, no dejaré que me trate de esta manera, soy una dama y merezco ser tratada como tal, así que hágame el favor de no seguirme hasta mi casa, ya que estoy segura de que no me pasara nada en el camino de regreso y aún menos dentro de sus paredes, así que insisto en que siga su camino dejando de lado su tan generosa preocupación por mí, Buenos días señor Beilschmidt.

En otras palabras lo mandó elegantemente al diablo. La magia de la cortesía, ¿no creen? Aunque hay algunos que no entienden las indirectas.

-¡Por favor! –Suplicó- no quiero abusar de su tiempo, prescindiré de su compañía por unos minutos –volvió a insistir-

-No puedes prescindir de mi compañía y lo sabes- está bien, su paciencia estaba cortada, era su enésima respuesta narcisista y no lo soportaba más-

-¡Escúchame un minuto! –grito, pero se detuvo, no debía de ser descortés, no debía. Lanzó un triste gemido, tomo las faldas de su vestido y salió corriendo, corrió alejándose de la casa, se sentía encerrada en esos fríos modales, encerrada en esos ropajes bellos pero incómodos, encerrada en un mundo que ya no le era tan apetecible. Tropezó con algo, no supo que, pudieron haber sido sus varias capas de vestido, una rosa, una raíz… eso no es lo que importa. Rodó por una pequeña cuesta y tropezó de bruces en el suelo, sintió arder sus muñecas, sus manos e incluso su rostro. Se incorporó lentamente conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor, intentó pararse ayudándose con el poco orgullo que le quedaba pero tropezó nuevamente sintiendo un agudo dolor en su tobillo. Se sentó cansada y adolorida, mirando hacia la nada.

No entendía su reacción, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Era lo bastante fuerte para resistir el dolor pero….¿entonces por qué estaba llorando?

-Así que aquí est… -la miró extremadamente preocupado- ¡¿Te has hecho daño? –dijo corriendo cuesta abajo para agacharse junto a él. Le agarro por la barbilla para intentar a examinar su dañado rostro, y notó que estaba anegado de lagrimas, ella soltó su agarre y miro hacia otro lado- ¿Puedes caminar?

Elizabetha se seco las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Más o menos…bueno…creo que me torcí el tobillo… -susurró- H-hey! ¿Qué hace? ¡No puede tener tal contacto físico con una dama sin su permiso! –dijo quejándose al ser alzada en brazos-

-Pues no te vas a mover de allí tu sola, nenita llorona.

Se sonrojo por haber sido sorprendida en semejante estado, pero a la vez se enojo. Ese individuo no era nada de caballeroso ni siquiera amable. Prefirió permanecer callada.

Los sirvientes se sorprendieron al ver a la señorita tan deshecha. Abrieron un salón para curar las heridas más superficiales y alguien fue a buscar a medico a caballo. "El conejo" se marcho en seguida sin que nadie pudiera agradecerle su ayuda, y Elizabetha tuvo que soportar el estricto descanso de su tobillo con resignación. Extrañamente el señor Beilschmidt la visitaba diariamente, y a pesar de que sus visitas siempre le suponían disgustos, agradecía su leve interés por ella. De a poco se volvieron amigos, ya a ninguno le importaba que el otro se le olvidaran las normas de cortesía y esas cosas, se sentían cómodos así. Pronto empezó a compartir sus caminatas con su nuevo y ególatra amigo. Empezó a compartirle sus secretos, a estar todo el día junto a él perdidos en medio de ese paraíso.

-Hey Gil –dijo un día mientras estaban tendidos el uno al lado del otro mirando las nubes-

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? –Contestó galantemente- ¿Por fin aceptaste tu amor por mi?

La chica rio con ganas

-No, tonto. Estaba pensando que no te he dicho toda la verdad. ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que mis labios le pertenecían a otro?

-Sí, ya sé que mentías, no tienes nadie en tu vida a excepción de mi y no puedes resistirte más y… –recibió un zape de parte de la chica-

-No mentía con esto -dijo reanudando el tema- Mentí con mi nombre. Por el momento mi verdadero nombre es Elizabetha Héderváry, pero en unas semanas seré por fin Elizabetha Edelstein. –dijo sonriente-

-¿Quieres decir que no eras hija de los Edelstein? –dijo incorporándose para mirarla. Bajo la cálida luz y con ese vaporoso vestido blanco se veía hermosa. En realidad, siempre se veía hermosa, aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz o se burlara de su apariencia.

-No, pero pronto me casaré con mi Roderich. Es una lástima que se haya tenido que marchar unos días despues de mi accidente, estoy segura que te encantaría, tiene muy buen corazón, es apuesto, listo y… –suspiro con los ojos cargados de emoción- y me ama a pesar de todo…-murmuró-

Su compañero se puso tenso, pero intentó disimularlo diciendo.

-Sí, que te ame con esa cara que tienes debe ser duro para el pobre-La chica le dio un empujón suave, de todos modos no podía aplacar su buen humor-

-Eres un idiota, ni siquiera me dejas terminar con lo que te tengo que contar.

-Bueno, soy todo oídos. Además de belleza, carisma, porte, inteligencia y miles de virtudes que ya debes de conocer.

Eli rio con esa risa que a Gil se le hacía angelical.

-Verás, la razón por la que le quiero tanto y por la que se que él me quiere aunque no suela demostrarlo es simple. La verdad, es que yo nací en Hungría, mi padre murió en la guerra y mi madre falleció en el parto. Así que me enviaron a un orfanato, donde pase mis primeros 10 años de vida. Al cumplir los once, debíamos abandonar el que había sido nuestro hogar y ganarnos la vida nosotros mismos para dejar espacio a los más pequeños. Cuidaron de que encontrara trabajo como asistente de matrona y a mis trece años ya era yo la que asistía los partos ayudada por las sirvientas. De todas maneras no era mucho lo que ganaba. Un día el señor Jones preguntaba por una buena partera, para ese entonces mi reputación era buena y me dio trabajo como sirvienta. Desde entonces mi vida fue más cómoda. A mis 14 años ayude a dar a luz a la señora a dos hermosos gemelos. Hubo algunos descubrimientos y disgustos luego de 7 años,¡ pero fue por un bien mayor! No preguntes –dijo tranquilizándose- El señor Jones y la señora murieron con algunos años de diferencia dejando a los pequeños huérfanos. Algunas cosas no te las puedo contar porque son parte de la vida personal de mis señoritos, pero en fin, sus padres habían decretado que se les impartiría la educación necesaria en Francia, y se marcharon a Toulouse. Pero me desvié del tema, en fin, hace un año aproximadamente llego a la casa mi Roderich, venía por negocios y fue recibido por el tutor de los niños. Yo les atendía. Y no pudimos ninguno de los dos evitar notar las miradas que me lanzaba mi, ahora prometido. A veces parecía algo turbado, luego parecía comerme con la vista. Yo me sentía alagada, pero sabía que algo así no podía existir. Yo era una criada, él un señor. Pero me equivoqué. Me confesó su amor, sus dudas, su posición como futuro heredero del trono de Austria y que aún así quería estar conmigo. Me pidió matrimonio varias veces pero yo no aceptaba, por fin caí ante sus encantos y luego de educarme para ser considerada toda una dama, y así tener la dicha de casarme con mi amado y ser juntos los emperadores. Te cuento esto para que lo conozcas, y te comportes ante él. Porque quiero pedirte algo importante. No tengo padre, ya te lo he dicho, y pensaba que tu…. –aquí dudo un poco, deteniendo por fin la pasión de su relato- me preguntaba si…querrías ser él que me llevara al altar… -dijo mirándole a los ojos-

Gilbert no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miles de dudas se adueñaban de su cabeza, y también sentimientos contradictorios se posaban en su pecho, pero al sentir la suplicante mirada de su compañera, trató de sonreír y aceptó. La chica le abrazó con ganas.

-¡Fantástico! Los presentare hoy mismo. –dijo sonriente-

-¿Hoy dices? –dijo tenso y forzándose a estar calmado.

"_¿Conocer a mi rival_? -Pensó- _…¿Acabo de llamar al novio de mi mejor amiga rival?"_

-Sí, hoy llega. –Dijo- Estará encantado de conocerte –Afirmó- Mira, ahí vine su carruaje. –Dijo señalando hacia el camino- Tiene que dar un rodeo, si nos apresuramos y caminamos por el bosque alcanzaremos a esperarlo en el saloncito- dijo levantándose y comprobando que su peinado y vestido estaban intactos- ¡Vamos!

La acompaño sintiendo como las emociones lo consumían volviéndolo un manojo de nervios. La chica apenas notó lo alterado que estaba, se sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Llegaron a la casa antes y la dama empezó a repartir órdenes entre los criados. Para cuando su bienamado llego, lo estaba esperando con el té listo. Elizabetha lo llenó de caricias y mimos, cosa que hiso sentir al albino incomodo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que se había ocultado incluso a sí mismo. La chica lo presento efusivamente contando de su encuentro, aunque ocultando los pormenores pasados antes de su accidente y la mayoría de las frases ególatras que la habían ofendido en demasía. Por fin ambos se dieron la mano. Sintió la mirada del austriaco clavada en él, escrutándolo, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se sentaron a tomar el té.

-Y bien, Mr. Beilschmidt, ¿Dónde dijo que vivía?

-Eh..-dijo nervioso- por aquí cerca –murmuro

-Pero, podría darme una idea más detallada, ¿no cree? –continuo observando sus reacciones. No podía permitir que él enamorase a su futura esposa. Y ya sabía cómo quitárselo del camino- digo, para que Eli pudiese visitarlo a usted alguna vez.

-No me molesta ser yo el que viene-ante la mirada fija de los dos tuvo que ceder- D-detrás de esas leves colinas esta la Casa Beilschmidt –dijo señalando por la ventana

-Que interesante –comento sarcástico- No sabía que los Krem habían abandonado su villa de una mañana a la otra, puesto que me he topado con ellos en camino hacia acá.

-Yo… vivo un poco más lejos-se excuso

-Ah, entonces, ¿vive usted en medio de las montañas? Interesante, porque, que yo sepa no hay mas terreno en esa dirección hasta varias millas, y ¿no dijo usted que vivía cerca?, ¿O era solo una expresión?

-¿Qué es este interrogatorio, Roderich? –preguntó Elizabetha al ver cómo reaccionaba su amigo ante tales cuestiones- ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?

-Intento –contesto mirándola por primera vez- cuidarte, Elizabetha. Este que ves aquí dijo levantándose de su asiento y señalando al albino es un impostor. No es un aristócrata como te hiso creer, es sólo el hermano del cochero, no tiene propiedades, ni dinero, ni titulo. Te ha mentido y quien sabe por qué razones. –su mirada era seria. Miro a su prometida suplicante y se arrodillo para tomarle de las manos- Por favor Elizabetha, no vuelvas a juntarte con él, no vuelvas a abrirle nuestra casa. No sabemos lo que quiere, y no quiero ver que te haga daño.-Las mejillas de la joven se ence3ndieron llenas de amor ante la emocionada mirada de su amado, miro al otro a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Es cierto Gil? ¿Es cierto que me has mentido? –dijo aún con una vaga esperanza de que todo fuera una equivocación-

El otro bajo la mirada levantándose y diciendo

-Si, es verdad…Lo lamento –murmuró antes de salir corriendo-

-N-no puede ser… -dijo consternada

-Por favor Elizabetha prométeme que no volverás a hablar con desconocidos…que hubiese sido de mí si es…si él –no pudo continuar, la chica le abrazó y le beso-

-Lo prometo-susurro- Te amo

-Te amo

* * *

><p>-A sido de lo peor West…si hubieses visto su cara de inocencia al preguntármelo…al preguntarme si le había mentido –dijo paseándose de la habitación con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Una de las como 50 que ya llevaba-<p>

-Nadie te mando a engañarla, aún más si la querías

-Pero pensé que era una aristócrata, no se hubiese juntado conmigo de lo contrario.

-Lo es, pero no parece ser una chica que se centre en esos detalles.

-Claro que no, no nació en una cuna noble, es una huérfana, y una sirvienta. Se va a casar con él, y así ascenderá-dijo deteniéndose en la ventana para mirar tristemente las luces de la mansión-

-Imposible, por toda la ciudad se habla de la prestigiosa familia Héderváry, incluso salió en el periódico. Alguien como el señor Edelstein no se casaría nunca con una pueblerina.

-Están enamorados –se lamento el mayor- ¿No has visto que la gente se casa con amor?

-No creo que él la ame-comento el rubio mirándolo desde su asiento-

-¿Cómo no la va a amar? ¿Se va a casar con ella, no? Además, ella es hermosa, con su cabello largo y sedoso y sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su suave piel…

-Gilbert…

-Su voz…

-Gilbert….

-Y su busto que dan ganas de…

-¡Gilbert!

-¿Qué sucede West?

-él no la ama, la está engañando.

-¿Qué dices?

* * *

><p>La luna bañaba su silueta, los arboles afuera se mecían por el fuerte viento. Un objeto se estrelló contra la ventana interrumpiendo su sueño. Se quedó mirando a la oscuridad. Nuevamente el mismo sonido. ¿Era una piedra contra su ventana? Se levantó a mirar. Levantó la ventana y no vio a nadie, debía ser idea suya. Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba de la muñeca. Grito de terror y golpeo al extraño con un sartén (de donde habrá salido?)<p>

-Elizabetha…espera…deja …¡Deja de golpearme!-dijo Gilbert entrando en su cuarto

-¿Qué deje de golpearte? ¡Casi me matas del susto! –dijo exasperada- Además…¿a qué has venido? –dijo más calmada, mirando el piso-

-El grandioso yo ha venido a salvarte! –dijo en pose triunfal-

-¿Salvarme? No me hagas reír. –Se burló- además, mis relaciones contigo terminaron hace mucho. Vete de aquí antes de que llame a los criados para que te saquen a palos.

-Claro que nuestra relación no ha terminado, hermosa. ¿No ves que me sigues tuteando? –dijo sonriente- Además, esos no es por lo que vengo. Vine a abrirte los ojos antes de que te hagan daño-al ver que la chica no respondía continuo- Tengo que enseñarte algo, pero no hagas ruido. Ven-Jalo de sus mano pero ella no avanzó-

-Gil, vete de aquí antes de que te den una paliza y despidan a tu hermano-dijo suspirando-

-Solo me iré cuando veas lo que tengo que mostrarte y si así lo quieres no volveré más-dijo mirándola seriamente-

-Está bien…-dijo acompañándole

* * *

><p>-Entonces la chica no lo sabe…-dijo el desconocido. Inclinada como estaba sobre la puerta apenas abierta no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos. Notaba, sin embargo, que su pelo era rubio y estaba algo despeinado. Sus ojos eran verdes y…¿llevaba una escopeta? Además ¿de qué chica hablaban? ¿y qué hacia Roderich recibiendo extraños tan tarde?<p>

-No aún no, pienso decírselo despues de que nos casemos- ¿entonces era sobre ella?- Aunque si fuera por mí no me casaría…

-No digas eso. Necesitas casarte con ella para mantener tu derecho al trono austriaco.

-Lo sé, pero es que ella es tan….tan común, simple y vulgar…

-Ya te lo dije, ninguna aristócrata aceptaría tal engaño. De esta forma tu podrás mantener tu titulo y yo podre mantenerte a ti- dijo acercándosele para compartir un beso con su prometido.

Se alejo con el corazón roto de la puerta, sentía que se iba a desmayar, miro al preocupado albino como si no le viera.

-¿Eli? ¿Estás bien? -susurró

-Gil…sácame de aquí –logro murmurar-

Seguía sintiendo su cabeza rellena de algodón cuando el chico la guio a su habitación y guardo una par de cosas en una maleta, también cuando la ayudo a descolgarse por la enredadera que crecía junto a su ventana, o cuando la subió al caballo que los llevaría lejos, lejos del engaño, lejos de su fantasía, lejos de su dolor.

* * *

><p>Hace más de dos semanas que su ¿secuestrador? ¿Amigo? ¿Conejo? La había abandonado a su suerte y sin razón aparente en una habitación de un hotel en Alemania. No le quedaba dinero, ya había vendido todos sus vestidos, menos el que llevaba puesto, y no sabía muy bien que hacia mirando el edificio que la vio marcharse a lo que sería una "vida mejor" para ella, pero que terminó siendo solo un tormento. Seguramente el tutor de sus señoritos había pagado a un jardinero para que lo visitaba, por lo que seguía siendo un lugar hermoso. Y no podía evitar sonreír.<p>

**_Aún cuando su vida estaba arruinada_**

Las lágrimas contenidas por fin cayeron por sus mejillas haciéndola estremecerse de dolor. No pudo contenerlo y lloro por muchas horas. Hasta que _él _llegó.

-Hace mucho que no veía a nadie por aquí. Suelo venir y soñar con que algún día todos regresen y podamos seguir tal y como estábamos… -dijo dándole un pañuelo y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Qué la trae devuelta?

Era ese chico, nuevamente ese chico. Ese enamorado, trastornado, obsesionado, prendado, flechado y completamente seducido muchacho de ojos verdes. Aunque ya no era un muchacho. Era un hombre, bueno, debían de faltarle algunos meses para su mayoría de edad* pero…

-Arruine mi vida, no tengo donde ir, de que vivir ni nadie que me dé una mano…creo que volví para deprimirme más de lo que ya estaba…nunca debí dejar a los señoritos-dijo secándose las lagrimas-

El chico se quedo en silencio mirando con nostalgia la casa que a ambos se les hacia tan dulce y amarga a la vez. Su voz le sorprendió cuando luego de varios minutos dijo:

-Es hora de ir a casa, ven, el carruaje nos espera

-¿Ir a casa? Yo no tengo una casa

-Ahora sí. –dijo sonriéndole-

Y fue así como la destruida princesa que había entregado su corazón dos veces y lo había recibido completamente destruido ambas veces pudo der reparada y terminó trabajando para la casa Kirkland, viviendo con su, ahora, mejor y más leal amigo Arthur. Y fue también de esta manera que se propuso a sí misma que a pesar de que su historia de hadas no había sido realidad, ella haría que la de Arthur si lo fuera. Y le devolvería la mano.

**_Costase lo que costase._**

* * *

><p><strong>Oniiiii: Aiiiish! He aquí la triste historia de Eli que me demore mucho en escribir y me salió más larga de lo que creí XDDD<strong>

**Alfred: -enfurruñado-**

**Oniiiii: ¿Qué pasa, Al?**

**Alfred: No es justo, dijiste que no saldríamos pero Arthur si sale!**

**Arthur: No seas un bebe**

**Alfred: Lo dice el que salió en el cap **

**Oniiiii: Okey, no te preocupes Al, que en el próximo capítulo serás el protagonista. –sonríe-**

**Alfred: Really?**

**Oniiiii: Of course**

**Alfred: Great! El próximo capitulo es del hero! Asi que dejen muchos reviews para que la autora no se demore….y si no dejan reviews les obligaremos a comer una de estos –mostrando un….¿scone? ¿es un scone eso, no?**

**Arthur: Que dices, ahora no dejaran reviews!**

**Alfred: Siii, claaaro**

**Arthur: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Oniiiii: Bueno, ya oyeron a Alfred. Así que, si aprecian sus vidas. Dejen un review!**

**Arthur: ¿Pero que tienen de malo? Esta vez seguí la receta al pie de la letra!**

**Oniiiii: Bye bye lectores! No! Esperen! Se me olvida el * si, explicación. En la antigüedad la mayoría de edad era a los 21 años para los hombres. Si, ahora si, Adios!**


	6. ¿Me permite este vals?

_**Primer día de vacaciones y aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de esta...emocionante? cursi?-de esta historia**_

_**Noto que les gusta la comida inglesa, pero dejemoslo entre nosotros a a cierto ingles se le van a subier los humos a la cabeza XD**_

_**Bueno, espero que este cap si les guste que lo hice con amor**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 6!**_

* * *

><p>La mañana se abrió paso como todos los días por los jardines de la Casa Kirkland, la luz fue corriendo por el césped, escalando por la pared y adentrándose en cada uno de los rincones de la casa. El leve ajetreo de los criados se podía escuchar como un leve murmullo. El día era levemente nublado, pero el calor del sol se podía percibir con claridad, no iba a llover. Afuera, el verde sobresalía con una belleza mágica, era un verde oscuro, fresco y a la vez neblinoso, un verde que ascendía con forma de hojas sobre las llanuras y los árboles, un verde que daban ganas de ir a recorrerlo.<p>

Todo era calma….bueno _casi_ todo

-Arthur, ¿podrías decirnos que te pasa?-dijo una voz femenina

-Ese idiota, quien se cree que es para adueñarse de las personas así como así… y más encima separarnos…

-¿De qué estás hablando _mon amour_?

-Pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya…no, no debo dejarlo….pero…¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Si nos dijeras de que se trata tal vez podamos ayudarte…-repitió la chica de cabellos castaños

-Tengo que pasar tiempo con él….pero ¿qué pensará de mí? ¿Creerá que lo he abandonado y que no cumplí mi promesa…? O quizás….

-¡Arthur por el amor de dios ya deja de pasearte por toda la habitación, me estás mareando!-se quejó la sirvienta

-Ah, Eli…-dijo mirándola extrañado- …¿desde cuándo estás ahí?

-Desde que vino a dejarte el desayuno y te encontró dando vueltas por la habitación murmurando cosas sin sentido y me llamó pidiéndome ayuda, _mon petit_

-Ah…ya veo…-comento sin escuchar-

-Arthur –dijo Elizabetha tomándolo de las manos y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, y si te preocupa algo o necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

Arthur se sintió realmente conmovido por esas palabras. Desde que la había encontrado sola y desamparada, Eli siempre había estado allí para él, aunque no siempre lo notase. Sonrió con ternura y se sentó para explicarle, al menos una parte de todo.

-Ok…es algo complicado –dijo suspirando-… descubrí que..-cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y luego los abrió con certeza y afirmó- estoy enamorado de Alfred

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y luego se largaron a reír con muchas ganas. El inglés se puso rojo de vergüenza y de humillación.

-¡No se rían!-gritó – es verdad –agregó desviando la mirada

-Eso ya lo sabemos _mon amour_, era más que obvio para nosotros. Los únicos que en realidad parecían no darse cuenta eran tú y _mon petit_ Alfred.

-¿Eso era toda la razón de tu desasosiego? –dijo la húngara aún sonriente-

-No…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado. No sabía que sus sentimientos eran tan obvios- también sucede que…hay otra persona que está enamorado de él… y que ha estado impidiendo que yo tenga contacto con él….y yo no quiero que…-apretó los puños con fuerza- Y no quiero que ese bastardo se quede con él, fue una impudencia de su parte tratarme de manera tan procaz, ni me imagino como lo tratará a él… tan solo pensarlo me pone energúmeno y por muy filustre y acaudalado que se muestre no le daré la fruición de acercársele siquiera…Pero no se qué debo hacer ni como debo acercármele despues de todos estos años…y añadiendo el hecho de que el otro día me vio tiznado…no sé cómo me dejaron pimplar si saben que me emborracho en un santiamén…en fin…eso es todo…

-Francis miró a Elizabetha- ¿tu entendiste algo? –murmuró-

-Dijo que había otro sujeto enamorado de Alfred y que había tenido el descaro de hablarle de manera insolente a Arthur, por lo que cree que también sería capaz de tratar mal a Alfred y que eso le pone furioso y que aunque se muestre elegante y adinerado no va a dejar que se le acerque. Pero, no sabe qué hacer para acercársele despues de todos estos años y se siente avergonzado de que su pequeño le haya visto borracho y… se quejó de que lo hubiésemos dejado beber tanto. En palabras más simples.

-Me sorprende que seas una sirvienta siendo tan inteligente, _Ma chérie_

Elizabetha ignoró ese comentario. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la ventana y dio un vistazo al esplendoroso día que afuera esperaba.

-¿Y si lo invitas a caminar? –dijo sonriéndole al bello sol que iluminaba todo-

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, las cosas tampoco estaban muy calmadas. Saliendo de cuarto de Arthur, subiendo rápidamente los numerosos escalones que separan el segundo piso del tercero, virando hacia la izquierda, la segunda puerta. Justamente en esa misma habitación, el escenario era muy similar al anterior.<p>

Alfred recorría el trayecto que existía de una punta de la habitación a la otra como una exhalación. Sentado tranquilamente sobre la cama mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche algo viejo estaba su hermano, esperando con paciencia que se calmara. Por fin, desde hace media hora, su hermano parecía haberse cansado de su repetitivo recorrido y se detenía a pensar en medio de la sala. Aprovechó ese momento para hablarle.

-Lamento haber arruinado ese momento entre tú y… -se sonrojó levemente, avergonzado- Arthur…

Su hermano lo miro algo sonrojado pero sonriente.

-No te preocupes Mat, ya tendré otro momento con mi princesa cejona….el problema es… cómo y cuándo…

El menor iba a intervenir en la conversación, pero justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la habitación de Alfred, era claro, aún así, ambos cuartos (el de Mathew y el de Alfred) estaban conectados por una puerta que les permitía verse sin tener que salir al pasillo. Así que no era nada raro que fuese Mathew quien recibiese al extraño, sobretodo porque Alfred, tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos había quedado mirando la puerta preguntándose qué era ese ruido, y porque le molestaba mientras pesaba en su "querido Arthur".

Al asomarse descubrió que no era para nada un extraño. Era Elizabetha, su antigua sirvienta con la que había compartido su infancia. Le sonrió con calidez, no habían podido saludarse como es debido, así que pensó que venía a verles para poder conversar en privado y abrazarse como era debido. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa con igual cariño, pero cuando el chico le iba a ofrecer que entrase, tiró de él al exterior y cerró la puerta. Estaban solos en el silencio matinal del alfombrado pasillo. El rubio la miró extrañado, pero no alcanzó a preguntar nada, la húngara conocía de antemano todas sus preguntas y se limitó a contestarlas antes de que estas mismas fueran formuladas.

-Hola Mathew –empezó- has crecido mucho, ya estás a punto de ser todo un hombre…pero no he venido a saludar…No, he venido aquí por otra razón –dijo sonriente- Y espero que me puedas ayudar con esto.

* * *

><p>Okey, esto sería simple, solo tenía que acercarse a hablar y... bueno.. tratar de quedarse a solas… no, eso sería ir muy rápido, mejor solo hablar y estar juntos, si eso haría, no importaba cuan extremadamente apuesto estuviera su tutor ni aunque le mirase con esos ojos que…CENTRATE ALFRED! Ahora respira, tú puedes, tú puedes. El era un héroe, sin duda podría hacerlo. Nadie se interpondría, bueno, excepto la correspondencia.<p>

Los tres rubios miraban sus respectivos sobres. Marcados con _ese_ emblema. Firmados por _esa_ mano. Enviados por _esa_ persona.

Supongo que nada es perfecto.

-¿Van a quedarse todo el día mirando esos sobres o van a abrirlos y ver qué diablos es? –dijo Eli exasperada despues de haber pasado 20 minutos viendo como los otros miraban sus sobres de la Casa Braginsky-

-Si nos demoramos unas cuantas horas en abrirlo puede que no sea tan malo –contestó Alfred sin dejar de mirar su sobre, como si esperase que le saltase encima y le atacase.

-No sean ridículos –dijo tomando el sobre de Arthur y abriéndolo. Los tres hombres saltaron de su sitio esperando que lo peor saliese de ese trozo de papel.- haber…-dijo preparándose para leer en voz alta- "Estimado Arthur Kirkland: Tengo el placer de invitarle al gran baile de la familia Braginsky que se celebrará el día 25 de Octubre desde la 20hrs en adelante. Se ruega su asistencia, Atte. Iván Braginsky"

-¿Un baile?-susurró Arthur

-Así es, un baile-contestó Eli

-Nos invito a un baile….-murmuro Alfred

-Sí, eso dije –replico la chica

-A nosotros –dijo Mat

-¿Les estoy hablando en chino?

-¿Y si no vamos?-sugirió el ojiazul

-No pueden, si no van quedarán como descorteces ante todos. Por el pueblo ha corrido las noticias de que son los invitados principales, todos esperan que vayan.

-Es como una encrucijada, nos invita pero solo con la opción de ir….¿qué querrá?…

-Fastidiarnos el día, eso quiere.

-No hay más remedio, debemos subir a arreglarnos es en un par de horas nada más-dijo Mat. Los tres se levantaron con el ánimo por los suelos y subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Rayos, esto va mal, están arruinando mis planes….-susurró Eli-

A las siete en punto los tres caballeros estaban arreglados y subían al carruaje. Se le venía un largo y tedioso trayecto. Alfred ya iba en función "No sé porque me obligan a hacer esto si no quiero" así que seguramente escucharían sus constantes quejas.

Arthur se paso todo el viaje pensando donde estaría la trampa en esa invitación. Porque no creía que fuese simple cortesía. Fuese lo que fuese, no dejaría que el ruso saliera triunfante. Sorprendentemente Alfred no se quejó en todo el trayecto, es más, no dijo palabra alguna. Se la paso amurrado en su asiento haciendo pucheros a ratos.

La Mansión Braginsky estaba decorada con finos adornos de rosas, bellas luces engalanaban el patio y bañaban el salón de baile con una delicada y etérea distinción. La gente paseaba por todas partes hablando y riendo, la música llenaba el lugar deslizándose suavemente y guiando a las parejas en una elegante danza. En cuanto llegaron, al contrario de lo que pensaban, no se encontraron con el anfitrión, es más, no lo vieron por ninguna parte. Pronto se separaron por la multitud que llenaba el pasillo, perdieron de vista a Mathew y tuvieron que escapar al patio para no separarse ellos también, terminaron llegando a una pérgola algo apartada.

-Vaya, que concurrido –comentó el menor subiendo por los escalones para llegar al piso de madera. Arthur se lo quedó viendo un rato

-Deberías volver e invitar a alguna chica a bailar –dijo Arthur apoyándose en uno de los postes algo celoso de esa idea.

-No lo creo-dijo desviando la mirada-…. No sé bailar

-¿Qué no…! –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- God! Que han hecho de ti!

-No es tan malo! –se defendió

-¿Qué no es tan malo? Tsk ningún caballero que se precie puede no saber bailar un buen vals

-No me digas

-Pues bien ni modo –dijo Arthur separándose del poste y tendiéndole la mano, invitándolo a bailar con él.- tendré que ser yo quien te enseñe

— ¿Sin música?

— Primero te enseño a hacerlo despacio, después lo hacemos siguiendo la música — Alfred no estaba seguro de eso, pero la idea de bailar con el mayor termino de convercerlo completamente, Arthur tomó su muñeca para que rodeara su cintura y le dio a entender con un ademán que tenía que sostener su mano derecha en el aire — Recuerda que yo soy tu dama — dijo Athur sonrojándose con ese comentario — Empieza con tu pie izquierdo, da un paso hacia atrás — Alfred, con los nervios dio un paso adelante y lo pisó — Hacia atrás, hacia atrás.

— ¡Ya te oi! –dijo avergonzado siguiendo la orden del mayor

— Bien, te lo explico todo y después lo hacemos juntos, son tres tiempos, un paso hacia atrás, otro hacia la izquierda y se da la vuelta, así, uno… dos… tres… uno…dos… tres… ¿entendiste?

— Sí.

Lo hicieron un par de veces y Alfred volvió a equivocarse, suspiró ya exasperado y trató de alejarse, Arthur tímidamente le puso las manos en los hombros y le acarició los brazos para que se calmara, esto hizo que Alfred se sintiera más tranquilo y volvió a tomarlo de la cintura para empezar de nuevo. Bailaron un poco más, esta vez el ojiverde dejó de detenerse cuando se equivocaba para que no perdiera el ritmo, le sonrió para que se divirtiera pero se dio cuenta que el menorl no lo estaba mirando y se detuvo.

— Creo que tenemos que dejar de ver al suelo — le dijo en tono fraternal

— Estoy contando.-dijo Alfred algo avergonzado

— No, ya lo haces bastante bien — Se miraron a los ojos para volver a empezar, como los dos estaban de frente el mayor pudo acercarse un poco más, Alfred ya no se equivocó, bailó con fluidez y regresó su sueño a su mente — Ya sabes bailar –murmuro el ojiverde cautivado con la presencia del otro. Alfred se veía hermoso con el viento sacudiendo levemente sus rubios cabellos, los ajustados pantalones blancos, la ondulante camisa del mismo color de los pantalones, la larga chaqueta azul con detalles dorados que caía sobre sus hombros tal como lo haría una capa. Sus hermosos ojos azules resaltando en la oscuridad, y esa sonrisa infantil que le llenaba el corazón de una cálida sensación.

Arthur nunca había estado más guapo: esos pantalones negros que mostraban la siluetas de unas sensacionales piernas, además de su camisa blanca en contraste con su chaqueta también negra que le abrigaba y caía larga y refinada, además de sus verdes ojos que asemejaban la magia de los bosques que tras ellos estaban. Todo un espectáculo, sin duda. El baile continuaba cada vez con más fluidez y elegancia, estando el uno perdido en los ojos del otro, olvidándose por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. Un suave giro. Un elegante ademán. Uno. Dos. Una sonrisa. Un rostro sonrojado. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. Los trajes moviéndose suaves alrededor de sus cuerpos. Uno. Un pequeño traspié. La risa sincera de uno y el rostro avergonzado del otro. Dos. Tres. Ambos cuerpos describiendo círculos. Uno. Dos. El rubio aferró con más fuerza la cintura del mayor. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. La melodía les llegaba desde la casa, suave y delicada. Uno. Dos. Alfred acercaba su rostro al del menor. Tres. Los ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes, brillando en la noche. Uno. Más cerca. Dos. El ojiazul apoyó su frente contra la del otro. Tres. Cerró los ojos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Se dejó llevar por las últimas notas del vals. Uno. Dos. Arthur sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Tres. Y que en su estómago, las suaves alas de cientos de mariposas chocaban contra sus paredes. Uno…Dos…Tres. La última nota se escuchó, y con ella, una ola de aplausos dirigidos al director y su orquesta que tan buena pieza habían interpretado, pero eso ya no era importante, los rostros estaban muy cercas, los ojos ya casi cerrados. Después de todo no había sido tan malo ir a ese odioso bail…

Una voz carraspeo levemente, un chico de unos 19 años, de cabellos largos tomados en una cola, sonrisa avergonzada y elegante vestimenta estaba esperando para poder hablar

Rápidamente ambos se separaron rojos de vergüenza

-¿Señor Jones? –pregunto mirando a Alfred

-Eh… si –dijo el menor rascándose la mejilla

-¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme?

Alfred miro a Arthur, este después de un rato desvió la mirada avergonzado y por mayor respuesta asintió con su cabeza. Alfred lo entendió y siguió al desconocido al interior de la mansión. Arthur le vio irse y suspiro profundamente.

-Qué vergüenza- murmuro- y pensar que ya van dos veces

-Pero que haces! –le regañó Eli apareciendo repentinamente de entre unos arbustos y asustando a Arthur

-Elizabetha no me asustes así

-Eso no importa, ¿siquiera te das cuenta que has hecho? –el rubio inclino la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería- piénsalo, ¿no te parece sospechoso que una persona desconocida sepa el nombre de Alfred y le esté buscando?….-al ver que el otro no captaba continuo- le esté buscando aquí… en la mansión Braginsky, ya sabes, la del tipo que quiere robarte a Alfred…

La cabeza de Arthur hiso un clic repentino y en unos segundos ya iba corriendo tras el menor

-Ah, ya entendió –dijo Eli desapareciendo tan mágicamente como había aparecido-

* * *

><p>Se escucho en la oficina como alguien tocaba la puerta levemente. El ruso sonrió satisfecho, su invitado llegaba a tiempo.<p>

-Adelante –llamo. La puerta se abrió levemente filtrándose algo de la música que inundaba la mansión- Siéntese por favor

* * *

><p>Maldición, porque había tanta gente en esta estúpida fiesta. Por más que volteaba a mirar de un lado a otro no veía señal del rubio. Parecía que sería imposible encontrar al menor entre todo ese gentío, sobre todo porque el caudal de gente aumentaba gracias a las pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer hace unos instantes. Milagro, logro divisarle en el extremo opuesto de la habitación a punto de llegar a una puerta. Apretándose entre la multitud y pidiendo disculpas por los numerosos empujones que daba logro salir al pasillo por donde les había visto ir, pero ni rastro de ellos. La lluvia ya era copiosa y el viento remecía los arboles afuera y había apagado todas las luces de ese pasillo dejándole completamente a oscuras.<p>

Arthur corrió tratando de encontrar a Alfred. El pasillo se baño de una repentina luz blanca.

* * *

><p>-Un trueno –comento su invitado<p>

-Así es –dijo cortésmente el ruso- ¿Y bien, que dice sobre mi oferta?

-Eh, ah, si… bueno creo que tendré que pensarlo un poco y además…

-Si es por lo del compromiso, yo puedo darle un ayuda con ello

-Eh? –no entendía como era que eso se había descubierto-

-Así es, mire –dijo ofreciéndole un papel con una sello que el otro pudo identificar claramente. El sello de la Iglesia que tanto había buscado

-Esto es…

* * *

><p>Parecía que ya le veía. Así era, el rubio estaba allí adelante junto con el desconocido y Mathew<p>

-Alfred –le llamo

El susodicho se giro advertido por su voz y le saludo alegremente

-Arthur -le llamo-

* * *

><p>-Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted caballero –dijo Iván ya levantándose para despedir a su invitado<p>

-Aún así creo que yo debería preguntarle su opinión a Alfred-dijo el hombre

-Por supuesto – contesto el otro- pero no ha de negar que la opción que le doy es… única –dijo sonriendo satisfecho

* * *

><p>-Arthur! ¿Dónde estabas? Mathew nos estaba buscando y…<p>

-Si, si lo que sea. Nos vamos, ha empezado a llover-dijo gruñendo

-Pero… yo pensaba invitarte otro vals –dijo sonriéndole galantemente-

-No digas estupideces, ya vámonos –dijo el otro ignorándole completamente. Solo quería irse antes de que algo malo pasara. El menor le miro sorprendido, sintiéndose rechazado. Mathew les miro preocupado.

El viaje de regreso volvió a ser silencioso. Cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos, y solo la lluvia llenaba los profundos silencios que a su alrededor flotaban. La noche a pesar de haber empezado mejor de lo que creía ahora era amarga y bajo su velo nocturno ocultaba los sentimientos de los que en el coche iban y ocultaba además, un trato secreto cuyas repercusiones ya serían reveladas a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos!<em>**

**_Hace años, siglos, milenios que no subia otro cap y bueno, el colegio, las busbonlkad pruebas de sintesis y el estress de ahora tener mas materia y por ende mas trabajos, pruebas y cosas estudiantiles perfectamente alineadas para que no tuviese tiempo me lo impedian._**

**_Pero he regresado!_**

**_Si les ha gustado este cap comenten... y si no, igual!_**

**_Recuerden que acepto todo tipo de fruta o verdura :)_**


	7. Es más difícil de lo que aparenta

La lluvia que había caído violentamente la anterior noche había dejado su perlado rastro sobre las hojas de los árboles, los pétalos de las flores y el verde pasto. La humedad del ambiente aún se sentía, pero ya no era más que un espejismo de frescura ante los suculentos rayos de sol que acariciaban al mundo.

-Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhh! –Gruñó Arthur- siento que algo anda mal, pero no sé que es –el inglés miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo como sus manos torpemente intentaban atar el nudo de su cravat sin dar resultado. En ese momento sintió como tocaban suavemente su puerta- Adelante –llamó. La puerta se abrió con un suave susurro de aire-

-Le he traído el té –dijo Elizabetha- Ay, Por Dios! Déjamelo a mí –dijo poniéndose entre el Arthur real y su reflejo y atando un lazo perfecto en unos instantes- Ya esta –dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias –murmuró el rubio- es sólo que –dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo angustiado- Anoche las cosas no fueron muy bien que digamos

Y si, por supuesto que no habían ido nada bien, Arthur aún recordaba cómo había ignorado al menos cuando lo había invitado a bailar. No entendía como había podido ser tan ciego, seguramente Alfred se sentía rechazado. Quizás ya nunca tendría posibilidad con él.

Arthur cerró los ojos como si creyera que con ese simple gesto todos sus problemas desaparecerían así como así. Elizabetha comprendía lo perdido que se sentía.

-Oye, no te pongas así –le puso las manos en los hombros reconfortándolo mientras le sonreía. Arthur abrió los ojos y la observó- Estoy segura de que todo irá muy bien, ya lo verás

Arthur suspiró suavemente y sonrió tratando de creer en las palabras de su criada y amiga.

-Eso espero –dijo acercándose a la mesa de desayuno para beber su té-

* * *

><p>Alfred había despertado temprano y había salido a caminar. Quería aclarar sus ideas y creía que no lo conseguiría estando encerrado en su cuarto. Así que ahora caminaba por el extenso jardín de la casa Kirkland.<p>

Las cosas no iban como esperaba. No tenía a su príncipe cejón suspirando entre sus brazos, como él había pensado. Y tampoco entendía que hacía Iván en un lugar como este, ni porque insistía en invitarlos a cenas y bailes. ¡¿No entendía que él había venido aquí por cosas importantes como recuperar el amor de su vida?! ¡A un héroe como él no se le podía interrumpir en una misión tan delicada! Y más encima…

-Oye tú –susurró alguien-

Alfred miró en todas las direcciones posibles. Nada, no había nadie a su alrededor. A menos que…

-Si tú, acércate –demando la rasposa voz-

Alfred tragó saliva tratando de mantener la calma.

-S-señor fantasma… ¿a-adonde quiere que me acerque?-un breve silencio

-Sí, niño, lo has descubierto soy un fantasmaaaa. Ahora acércate a los rosales de tu izquierda o mi asombroso espectro se comerá tus sesos.

Lo sabía, los fantasmas existían. Mathew tendría que tragarse sus palabras ahora. Claro, si sobrevivía. Lentamente se fue acercando a las aterciopeladas flores, conteniendo el aliento, paso a paso…sin que

-BUUUU! –los ojos rojos de un demonio aparecieron frente a él. Quiso gritar pero se había quedado sin aire del susto. Luego de unos segundos comprendió que era una broma. Un misterioso sujeto vestido de negro pero con el pelo blanco como la nieve reía hasta no poder más. Alfred se sintió molesto, ¿quién se creía que era para intentar engañar a un héroe? No es como si hubiese estado asustado, por supuesto, todo había sido actuación.

-Hubieras… hubieras visto tú ca…ra –farfullo tratando de recuperar el aliento- Ay –dijo suspirando- No me mires así, tu eres el idiota que se lo creyó todo. –dijo sonriendo de manera pedante. A Alfred le entraron ganas de estrangular a ese tipo, pero al volver a ver esos endemoniados ojos rojos decidió que lo mejor sería apartarse de ese lugar- Oye, espera, no te vayas. –lo llamó. Se detuvo- Se que empezamos mal, pero estoy aquí por algo importante y necesito un poco de ayuda –Alfred escucho sin mudar la expresión y sin decir nada- Ves esa casa de allá –dijo señalando con un gesto la mansión Kirkland- Hay alguien allí que debo enamorar nuevamente y es urgente y necesito que…

-NI LO PIENSES –gruñó irritado-

-¿Cómo dices?-frunció el ceño

-NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN ACERCARTELE, ARTHUR ES MI PROMETIDO Y NO VA A ESTAR CON NADIE MÁS.

El albino pareció soltar toda la tensión al oír la última frase. No hablaba de su Eli. Al ver la expresión del otro decidió aplacarlo.

-Kesesesese~ tranquilo, yo no quiero nada con ese tal Arthur. Vengo a ver a una dama. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño, usa una flor en el pelo, tiene unos pechos firmes, como así –hizo un gesto con las manos tratando de precisar el tamaño- Me dijeron que trabajaba aquí.

-¿Hablas de Elizabetha? –dijo curioso.

-Sí, de ella-

* * *

><p>-Así que las cosas con ese Arthur no te han ido bien- comentó Gilbert. Alfred negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del patio, habían terminado contándole aunque sea una parte de su historia al otro y ahora pensaban cada uno en cómo salir adelante- Yo tampoco tengo las cosas fáciles. La verdad es que no sé por qué se marchó, me fui a la boda de mi hermano y cuando volví a buscarla no la encontré en ningún lado. Nadie sabía nada de ella, estaba muy preocupado. Solo la dejé porque pensé que… bueno eso no importa. EL ASOMBROSO YO NO DEJARÁ QUE SE VAYA TAN FACILMENTE!<p>

-Si… SI, TIENES RAZÓN! UN HÉROE COMO YO NO PUEDE DEJAR SOLO A SU DAMISELA

-CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE

-LOS RECUPERAREMOS!

Ambos se pararon bruscamente y sin despedirse se separaron para buscar a sus… bueno a Eli y a Arthur.

* * *

><p>-Kesesesese~ -susurró mientras observaba la delgada silueta extender las sabanas limpias en el cordel y asegurarlas con pinzas de ropa para que el viento no los volara. La brisa mecía suavemente sus cabellos amarrados con una pañoleta y la chica tarareaba una canción suavemente.<p>

Gilbert se escondió en el arbusto en el que se encontraba y se susurró a si mismo:

Okey, este es el asombroso plan de Ore-sama!

Primero, me acerco a ella.

Segundo, le hablo.

Tercero, digo algo asombroso.

Cuarto, le entrego estas flores. –mirando un ramo de rosas que robó del mismo rosal en el que antes estaba escondido.

Y por último nos casamos y tenemos asombrosos hijos!

(Uy, si, infalible ¬¬)

Se levanto cuando la chica ya estaba terminando su labor. Y se le acerco _Paso uno listo_

-Kesesese~ ¿Qué hace una caprichosa dama como tú vestida de sirvienta? –saludo (?)_Paso dos listo_

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le increpó sin mirarlo

-Vine a buscar a una bella doncella para rescatarla del aburrimiento-sonrió _Paso tres listo- _¿Todavía te gustan las rosas_?-Paso cuatro listo-_

Elizabetha se volteó molesta.

-Mira, no sé por qué desgraciado motivo tuve que volver a encontrarte en mi camino pero no quiero tus halagos y tus falsas promesas de nuevo. Ya me cansé de que me mientan. Además, estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para boberías así que vete a ofrecerle flores a otra ingenua y… -las lagrimas empezaron a empujar para salir, el albino lo notó- ya déjenme –dijo tomando la cesta y corriendo hacia la casa-

-Paso Cinco, inconcluso –murmuró Gilbert apretando los puños-

No entendía, sinceramente, no sabía que hacer

* * *

><p>Elizabetha corría. Creía que sus sentimientos habían sido sepultados en el momento en que él la había abandonado. Se equivocaba, aún al verlo le latía el corazón. Aún se sonrojaba y se sonreía con sus piropos. Aún dolía. Y corría tratando de olvidarlo todo, esperando que esos sentimientos confusos quedasen atrás y no fuesen capaces de alcanzarla si corría lo suficientemente rápido. Subió las escaleras lo más deprisa que sus pies pudieron chocando con alguien.<p>

-¿Eli? –dijo la voz de Arthur- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Yo.. –murmuró consciente de que sus lágrimas la delataban y no podía mentir- … no lo sé… -dijo abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas caían cada vez más rápido con la ayuda de sus sollozos ahogados-

-Ven, te traeré una taza de té –dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y la guiaba hacia su cuarto-

-dadadadada

Alfred miraba la puerta del cuarto de Arthur seriamente. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a si mismo.

Okey, este es el super plan del Hero!

Primero, llamo a la puerta

Segundo, conversamos un rato.

Tercero, digo algo heroico y romántico.

Y por último nos casamos y terminamos con nuestro compromiso.

Era infalible! ¿Cuándo un plan de tres pasos fallaba? (nadie crea buenos planes en este fic?)

Tragó saliva y con los nudillos dio tres suaves pero seguros golpes a la puerta _ Paso uno realizado heroicamente!_

La puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos que le parecieron interminables. Arthur al verlo pareció sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-A-Alfred yo… -dijo saliendo cerrando la puerta- quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de ayer en la noche es que…

-Ah, no importa, tenías razón, estaba lloviendo muy feo y después se puso peor. Era mejor irnos.

Arthur sonrió. Alfred descubrió que le encantaba esa sonrisa

-Y bueno … me preguntaba si te gustaría pasear conmigo por el jardín, para conversar un rato, ya sabes… levamos años sin vernos, tendremos cosas que decirnos –le sonrió dulcemente-

-Me encantaría… -_Paso dos realizado heroii..- _Oh, pero .. es que, Elizabetha… no se encuentra bien ahora… ¿que te parece si lo suspendemos para más tarde? – pregunto tímidamente esperando que no pensara que lo estaba rechazando nuevamente-

-Eh… si, estaría bien. Hasta más tarde, entonces.

-Sí, hasta más tarde –se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa y volvió al cuarto cerrando delicadamente la puerta-

* * *

><p>-¿No te funcionó nada? –dijo el albino al ver que Alfred se aproximaba cabizbajo a la misma banca que habían usado hace un rato y donde el mismo había vuelto para pensar.<p>

El rubio se sentó pesadamente y negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tú? –dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Somos dos –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Sin duda somos un desastre –ambos suspiraron agotados. AL parecer las cosas del amor son más difíciles de lo que aparentan.

* * *

><p><strong>Volví del inframundo kukuku~<strong>

**Sí, bueno confieso, escribí esto más o menos obligada, puede que piense que no salió muy bien, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.**

**Sean honestos y tírenme zapatos, tomates, lo que sea. Espero que a cierta personita le guste, ya que ella me pidió continuar.**

**Eso, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Creo que estoy un poco deprimida en este cap XD. Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Cuídense, nos leemos.**


End file.
